Not Just a Fairytale
by Risea Moone
Summary: Katelyn Burrows is grounded for not playing Peter Pan with her brother, thus strengthening her disdain for the flying boy. But after Peter shows up in her room, she may realize she was wrong after all. No flames. Please review.
1. Grounded

I sat on the edge of my bed, deeply regretting the past couple of minutes. It all started when my rotten little brother, Kevin, tried to get me to play Peter Pan with him. I don't know what it is, but there is something about the whole 'cocky little boy who will never grow up' that just drives me up the wall. But Kevin absolutely adored it. All he talked about was "What if Peter Pan...", "I would love to ... with Peter Pan", or "Peter Pan is SO cool!" It drives me crazy.

Anyway, Kevin comes in my room and says,"Hey Katelyn. Do you want to play Peter Pan? I need a Captain Hook."

"No. I am doing homework." I said shortly, not even bothering to turn around. In actuality, I was playing Interactive Buddy on But I wasn't going to tell him that.

Kevin walked up to my computer and gasped. "You're not doing homework! Your playing games!"

"So?" I said irritably.

"So, will you play with me?" he asked again.

"No! I just said no. Play with Duncan!" I said as continued blowing up Teletubbies. Duncan was Kevin's Golden Retriever. I had a cat named Roxy.

"But Katelyn! Duncan can't use a sword!" he said as he grabbed my hand off of the mouse.

"That's your problem!" I snapped as I yanked my hand away and resumed my game.

"You're no fun anymore!" Kevin cried as his eyes watered a little bit.

"I believe the correct verb form is 'you aren't any fun anymore' " I said sarastically as I raised my finger in the air and twiddled it.

But Kevin just turned sharply and ran out of my room, sniffling and wiping is eyes. I had to admit, I felt a little badly about being so snippy, but not enough to play Peter Pan with him. I got off the computer and decided to read a magazine. Not but 2 minutes later, my mom stormed into my room and slammed the door behind her. I knew I was in for it.

"Tell me, Katelyn. Why is your brother crying his eyes out downstairs?" she asked me, her tone quickly rising and her foot tapping on the floor.

I sighed and got off my bed. "Because I wouldn't play with him." I whispered quietly, shame pouring into every word.

"That's right. I don't understand why you can't just swallow your pride and play with him!" my mom yelled. My stomach started churning from all of the pressure.

"It's not that I am too proud to play. I just don't like Peter Pan." I said, trying to convince my mom I wasn't at fault here. But I knew I was.

"Well, you know your brother loves it. Why do you have to be so selfish?" my mom retorted, her face turning red with rage. She thinks I am selfish?! Just because I wouldn't play ONE game with Kevin?

"I am not selfish!" I yelled back.

"Yes you are, you little brat!" my mom screamed back. I felt anger boiling inside of me as I balled my fists.

"Just because I wouldn't play one stupid game!? If anyone is being selfish, it's Kevin! He's the one who tried to get me to play a game he knows I hate! I would have played anything else, and he knows that. He just wanted me to get in trouble!" I screeched.

"Well it worked! You are grounded for a month. That means no seeing your friends, no going anywhere, no computer, no iPod, no watching TV!" my mom yelled before she power walked out of my room and slammed the door again. I grabbed a pillow and buried my face into it, screaming hurtful things that were thankfully muffled. I threw the pillow on the ground and sat on the edge of my bed, breathing deeply and trying to regain my composure. Just as I was about to calm down, Kevin opened the door to my room and walked inside. He stood infront of me with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry you got in trouble. I didn't mean to make Mom ground you." he said. His voice sounded honest and sincere, but I didn't buy it.

"Mom told you to say that, didn't she?" I asked coldly.

"No! I just wanted you to know I wasn't trying to get you grounded." he said, smiling a little bit. He thought he was off the hook.

"You are not sorry! Get out of my room!" I said as I picked up another pillow and chucked it at him. He easily dodged it and said with an evil grin,"Peter taught me that one."

I screamed and jumped off my bed and tackled him, smothering him with more pillows and yelling that Peter Pan does not exist. You don't even have to guess who saw us. My mother. I am now grounded for 2 months.

I opened my large window and sat on the edge, taking in the cold breeze and gazing at the stars. "Allright, Mr. Pan." I said, chuckling to myself,"You had better not stop at this house. Because I will be on you like Jackie Chan." I laughed again and closed the window. I gave the stars one last look before teetering to my bed and collapsing on it, totally worn out from screaming.


	2. The Cocky Little Boy

I awoke with the sudden urge to go to the bathroom. I got out of bed and waddled over to the bathroom. When I finished and opened the door, I could hear struggling coming from my room. I looked around, grabbed my brother's plastic Peter Pan sword, and raised it over my head. I slowly crept to my room, where I could hear someone groaning and trying to control something. At least, that's what it sounded like. I wrapped my hand around the knob and lazily turned it, poking only my head inside. And I couldn't believe what I saw.

There was a boy, no older than 13, clad in leaves and jumping on my bed. He had messy blond hair, which he obviously didn't try to style, and he had a belt around his waist. On the belt was a knife, a weird looking instrument, and a leather pouch. The boy continued hopping about my bed, until he fell off and cussed under his breath.

"What are you doing?" I asked, opening the door all the way and stepping into the room. The boy whipped around and gasped at me.

"Who are you?" he asked me, putting his hands on his hips and tilting his head.

"Katelyn." I said, not daring to give away my last name.

"I'm Peter Pan." he said, revealing his pearlie-white teeth.

"No, seriously." I said. This cat can't really be Peter Pan, right?

"I'm serious." he said, his smile fading away.

"You mean, the guy dressed in leaves who fights Captain Hook?" I asked. This can't be happening. I thought I warned him.

"So you have heard of me." said Peter, smiling again at my recognition. Wow, who here is conceited?

"Unfortunately." I said. Peter frowned at me.

"You don't seem too happy to see me." he said. OMG! This boy sure loves himself!

"Why would I be? You got me in trouble." I said, crossing my arms and walking over to my bed. I plopped down and sat Indian style.

"How did I get you into trouble?" Peter asked me.

"My brother absolutely loves you." Peter smiled. I rolled my eyes and continued,"And when I wouldn't play Peter Pan with him, I got grounded."

"That's not my fault." Peter said as he sat cross-legged, hovering in the air. I gasped. He really is Peter Pan! "Besides, why wouldn't you want to play me?"

"He wanted me to be Captain Hook." I said gloomily.

"Oh. Nevermind then." said Peter as he flipped upside down. I laughed. As cocky as he is, he is kinda cute.

"Is there any reason you are here?" I asked, feeling a little weird there was a boy I have never met floating around my room.

"Not really. I was just stopping by." he said as he sank back down and stood.

"Oh, well then, could you kinda speed this up, cause I want to sleep." I said as I got up and pushed him towards the window.

"Not yet." he said as he cooly slipped past me and walked to my bookshelf. He thumbed through my books and stopped when he found _Peter Pan._ "Is this a book about me?" he asked as he flipped through it. I quickly scooted over to him and snatched it out of his hands.

"I meant to throw that one out." I said I dropped it in a little garbage can.

Peter looked hurt."I want to read it." he said as he fished it out and sat on my bed. He opened it and scrunched up his face.

"Is there a problem?" I asked him.

Peter turned to me and handed me the book."Could you read it to me?"

"No!" I said as I took the book from him again and dumped it in the trash. "Obviously, you don't understand. I don't like you. And I would appreciate it if you would leave now." I said as I pulled him off my bed and thrust him towards the window.

"Why don't you like me?" he asked as he turned and faced me.

"Did you not hear me just a minute ago? You got me in trouble." I said quickly as I tried to push him out the window. But he is stronger than me.

"I didn't get you in trouble. You got yourself in trouble." he said smoothly.

I groaned."No, you got me in trouble! You and your cockiness, never grow upiness, and l believe in Fairiesness." I said as I gave him another push. But he didn't budge.

Peter gave me a weird look."You talk weird."

I finally gave up from pushing him and leaned back."What is it gonna take to get you out of here?"

"You have to admit you are wrong and I am right." he said, smiling down at me.

"No! Never!" I said as I decided to try and push him again, but to no avail.

"Okay then." Peter said as he brushed past me and sat on my bed.

"Ugh. Fine. You are right and I am wrong. Man, you are so annoying!" I said quickly.

Peter smiled. "I will leave now." He got up and walked towards the window. But he quickly turned around and pulled me with him. "You're going with me."


	3. The Adventure of a Lifetime

"Excuse me?" I said as I backed away. I am NOT going to Neverland! Why can't this kid understand that I don't like him?

"You are coming to Neverland with me." he said as he reached out for my hand and pulled me towards the window.

"Um, no." I said as I yanked my hand away.

"Why not? It will be fun." he said as he grabbed my hand again and tugged me towards the window.

"Wait." I said. "Don't I need pixie sprinkles or something?"

"You mean fairy dust?" Peter asked with a grin.

"Whatever." I snapped.

"You're right, you do. And Tinkerbell is not here." said Peter gravely. Yes!

"Oh, too bad. I guess I can't go with you. Maybe next time." I said as I ran to my bed and pulled the covers over my face.

"Good thing I keep some fairy dust in my pouch!" said Peter happily as he glided over to my bed and pulled away the covers. Drat!

I got up slowly and said,"Do I really have to come?"

Peter stuck his fist in his pouch and pulled out some fairy dust for me to see. "You don't have to." he said as he held it up in my face. The magic powder glinted in the light of my little lamp as Peter waved it around."But it would be the adventure of a lifetime."

I looked from the fairy dust to Peter, then back again. "I guess, if I go, I could tell my brother stories..." I whispered. I had to admit, a magical star that is actually an island with pirates, mermaids, and Indians did sound a little bit interesting. Okay, really interesting!

Peter smiled at me and blew the powder in my face and said,"Think happy thoughts." I closed my eyes and thought about the look on my brother's face when I told him I went to neverland. But it ended up not being a happy thought. I realized it would crush him if his little fairytale hero came for me and not him. "Peter!" I suddenly yelled.

Peter's eyes widened at my sudden outburst. "What?"

"Can I go get Kevin? The one that loves you." I said. My last statement made peter smile.

"The more, the merrier." Peter said as he floated up and put his hands behind his head. I smiled and went to wake up Kevin.


	4. Flying

The look on Kevin's face when he saw Peter Pan in my room was priceless. He looked like he was going to pass out, but I stood behind him, just incase that were to happen. For a while Kevin just stared at Peter, but Peter, being the arrogant boy he is, just stood and soaked it in with a smile. I rolled my eyes and hit Kevin on the back. "You're Peter Pan!" Kevin squeaked after I hit him.

"The one and only!" said Peter proudly. I rolled my eyes again.

"This is SO cool!" said Kevin as he walked right up to Peter."You were always my favorite hero! Are the stories about you true? Did you really fight Captain Hook, and did he really have a hook instead of a right hand?"

Peter bent down to Kevin's size and said,"I can show you if you want."

"Yes!!!" yelled Kevin excitedly. "Yes! I would love to see it!" Then Kevin turned to me."Can I go? Can I go with Peter, Katelyn?"

"You don't have to ask her permission." said Peter as he pulled out more fairy dust and sprinkled it on Kevin's head,"She is coming with us!"

"She is? Did you hear that, Katelyn? We are all going to Neverland!!!" Kevin squealed as he floated up into the air and bumped his head on the ceiling. Peter waltzed over to me and blew the sparkly stuff into my face.

"I hope your happy." I said as I floated into the air with him, giving Peter a malicious glare.

"Never happier." Peter smiled. This boy knows EXACTLY how to tick me off! Kevin screamed 'wah hoo' and shot out the window.

"Oh, Kevin! Be careful!" I said as I flew after him. Peter just laughed and followed us out. I was so preoccupied with chasing after Kevin I didn't look down to see I was flying over dazzling city lights and honking cars. Peter finally flew next to me and said,"Look down."

I did so and gasped. I had no idea I was flying this high! Kevin noticed it too and started laughing and flipping upside down. Peter smiled at him and copied whatever he did. I hung back and watched in amusement. Kevin looked like he was having the time of his life! I felt great knowing I had given him his dream.

They continued romping about until Peter flew back up to me. "Your turn." he said with a mischivous grin.

"No." I said as Peter flew behind me and grabbed my arms.

"Peter no!" I screamed as he thrust me forward. I shot through the air, flipping rapidly and screaming my head off. I could hear Peter and Kevin laughing as I smacked into a cloud. I emerged from the white puff and glared at them.

"I told you not to do that." I said evilly. Peter stopped laughing and commented,"Hey, at least that cloud wasn't a building."

Kevin laughed with Peter and I soon felt myself laughing to. Maybe the 'cocky little boy who will never grow up' wasn't so bad after all.


	5. Neverland

We continued zipping across the twilight sky until Peter told us to link arms. We did so as Peter started the countdown.

"3...2...1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Peter yelled as we suddenly blasted off like a rocket, stars zooming by us and all of the planets in clear view. I smiled as I took in my gorgeous surroundings.

"Don't let go!" I heard Peter scream before we suddenly burst through the atmosphere of a particularly beautiful star. I screamed and held unto Peter's arm. Peter floated down a little bit and brushed his hand in water. Wait--water?

I looked up to see we were approaching a beautiful, misty island with rainbows encircling it and foreign birds in the horizon. There was a pirate ship off to one side and smoke rising from an Indian camp on the other side. I could see numerous waterfalls dotting the landscape, with a large volcano in the center. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. I was actually with Peter Pan, I flew, and now I was heading toward the island of children's dreams. Neverland.

Peter flew up next to me again and tilted his head towards the fantasy island. "You like?" he whispered.

"Yeah. It's gorgeous." I said, a smile enveloping my face. Peter smiled back as Kevin flew up next to us.

"This is SO cool! Can we go see the pirates? And the Indians? And the Lost Boys? And the mermaids? And the volcano? And the--"

"Yes Kevin." said Peter suddenly. "We will see all of that."

"Wicked awesome." said Kevin.

"What would you like to do first?" asked Peter as we neared the shore.

"I don't know. You decide, Kevin." I said.

"Oh! Let's go see the pirates! No, the Indians sound cool. Oh! Let's go see the mermaids! No, the fairies sound more interesting. Oh, what am I kidding! We have to meet the Lost Boys! But the volcano sounds awesome. I don't know, guys. Just pick something." said Kevin, out of breathe, yet hypervenilating at the same time.

"Okay." said Peter. "I guess we had better meet the Lost Boys first. Then, we will decide from there."

"Sounds good to me." I said, Kevin nodding vigorously and heading towards the jungle. I rolled my eyes and followed after him.

"This way." said Peter as he stepped in front of Kevin and brandished his sword.

"Why do you need your sword?" I asked him.

"You never know what will appear around the bend in Neverland." Peter said with a smile as he beckoned me to follow him.

"I can't believe this place actually exists." I said as I marveled at the gigantic trees and little brooks.

"So, do you like me now?" asked Peter as he cut a vine that was blocking the way.

"Nope." I said as I glanced at a particularly large bug and shuddered.

"Why not?" Peter asked again as he quickly pulled Kevin out of a stream that had menacing-looking fish in it.

"You're still annoying, not matter how cool your little island may be." I said, still not facing Peter.

"You're annoying, too." said Peter.

"I'm not as annoying as you." I said as I finally turned to face him.

Peter just stuck his tongue out. "How mature." I said under my breath.

Peter lead us for about another 5 minutes before he stopped at a large tree. "Welcome, Kevin and Katelyn of the real world, to the Underground Home."


	6. Fight 1

Peter quickly ushered us all in and closed the door behind us.

"Wow." I said as I entered the giant living room. "Very nice."

"Oh my gosh!" squealed Kevin as he jumped around the room. "It's even better than I imagined!"

I had to admit, from the little supply of building materials in Neverland, Peter had done a pretty good job. In the center of the room was a large, rectangular table with 10 chairs. The chair at the end was the largest and most complex, and, knowing Peter, the chair was probably his.

There were all kinds of instruments and weapons strewn about, from swords and knives to flutey-type things and Indian atrifacts. You could easily tell the house was occupied by rowdy boys.

There was a fireplace on the far side, with wooden chairs and a large sofa-type thing encircling it. I grinned. This place had a warm, welcome feel to it.

"I hope you find your living quarters suitable." said Peter importantly as he gestured for us to come in farther.

"Don't talk like that, Peter. You sound like you are having extreme dietary problems." I said as I patted his back. He stuck his tongue out again.

"Don't stick your tongue out at me, boy! Like I said before, I will be on you like Jackie Chan!" I said threateningly.

"Oh, I am so afraid!" Peter said sarcastically as he clasped his hands to his chest and backed away from me.

"I'm telling you, son. If you cross me, you get crossed out!" I said as I made an 'X' with my arms.

"Son? You sound like an adult!" he said menacingly."And I hate adults!"

"I know! That's all you talk about, when you are not gazing in a mirror or bragging about all the wonderful things you have done!" I said, my anger rising and my patience long gone.

"It was a huge mistake to bring you here!" Peter shouted back to me.

"It was a huge mistake for me to come with you!" I screeched back.

"Oh yeah?" Peter said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah." I said, crossing my arms as well.

"Fine, then. Go home!" said Peter as he threw his arms into the air.

"Okay, I will!" I yelled, turning on my heel and exiting quickly.

"No!" cried Kevin as he ran out of the house and grabbed my arm. "Don't leave!"

"You actually want her to stay?" asked Peter from the doorway.

"Ofcourse!" said Kevin, turning back to Peter. "She's my sister. You guys are gonna have to learn to get along."

Kevin pulled me back into the Underground Home and asked Peter,"Where are the Lost Boys?"

"I don't know." said Peter thoughtfully."They might be hunting."

"What a great leader!" I said sarcastically. "You don't even know where your 'soldiers' are."

"Maybe your ugly face drove them off." said Peter, his horrible smile plastered on his face.

"Shut up! Both of you!" yelled Kevin as he thrust me onto the couch. "You guys are going to make this place miserable until you stop fighting!"

I sighed. I knew Kevin was right. But why couldn't just Peter and Kevin go to Neverland? Why did I have to come along and deal with this annoying brat? I guess Kevin couldn't just go alone, and if I had stayed, my mother would have ringed my neck. So, I guess Peter did me a favor by dragging me along behind him. Oh, who am I kidding? I can't wait to go home! Kevin will get bored of this place eventually, right? Right? Oh man...


	7. Sleeping Beauty

That night at dinner, Peter introduced us to all of the Lost Boys. They really are cute little boys. And they aren't nearly as obnoxious as Peter.

"So, Peter. Did you hear what happened to Sleeping Beauty?" asked Slightly, the oldest Lost Boy.

"OH!" Peter said as he slapped his forhead. "It totally slipped my mind!"

"You didn't find out?" asked Tootles accusingly.

"That was the whole reason you left!" cried Nibs.

"I'm sorry guys." said Peter. "I just forgot."

"What?" I asked.

"Peter left us to find out what happens at the end of the Sleeping Beauty story." said Slightly.

"But he didn't do it!" said Curly.

"I said I'm sorry!" shouted Peter.

"Don't worry guys." said Kevin after a swig of his drink. "Katelyn knows that story."

"Huh?" I asked after I heard my name. I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation.

"You know the story of Sleeping Beauty, right?" asked Kevin. I felt pressures as all of the boys' eyes were focused onto me.

"Yeah..." I said nervously.

"Great!" said Nibs, jumping out of his seat and running up to me. "Tell us!"

"Now?" I asked, trying to avoid the subject. "But we are eating."

"We can eat later!" said the Twins proudly.

"Yes, Katelyn! Please tell us!" cried Curly as he clung to my chair. Nibs made a sad face and looked up at me. How does he know I am a sucker for that???

Slightly saw me soften at Nibs's look and quickly gestured for everyone to copy it. I groaned.

"Fine."

Cheers erupted in the Underground Home as everyone dashed to the living room and sat in a circle. I could not believe I was about to do this. Apparently, Peter saw how dismayed I was, and gave me a mocking grin. I scowled and shoved past him.

I stood in the center of everyone and blandly told the tale.

"That wasn't good!" cried Kevin. "Do it like you used to! Make it fun!"

I sighed and grabbed Peter's sword. I retold the story, this time acting it out and making it more funny and adventurous. The boys loved it. Peter even joined in as the bad guy, and we put on a show for the little boys. As much as I hate to say it, I have never felt so alive.


	8. A Kiss?

"That was good." I said to Peter after all of the little ones were in bed. Me and Peter had walked outside of the Underground Home and were sitting by a creek. The moon was illuminating the whole scene, and it was very beautiful. One might say romantic, but I didn't think of Peter as more than a friend.

"Yeah. I was incredible." said Peter as he pulled his hands behind his head.

I scoffed. "You were incredible? Did you see me? We make great team!"

Peter looked at me and smiled. "We do, don't we?"

"Duh!" I said happily.

Peter chuckled as his laughing eyes sparkled under the moon. Whoa!!!!!! That was really poetic...

Peter's laughing died off as he studied my face. I suddenly felt very uncomforable. Peter reached out and grabbed a peice of my hair. He stared at it as if he had never seen hair before.

"Um, Peter? You feeling okay?" I asked uncertainly.

Peter nodded slightly, not taking his eyes off of my hair. I started shifting uneasily. Peter finally put my hair down and stared at me. He inched closer to me and I scooted away.

"What's wrong?" he asked me when he saw I was moving away.

"Peter, you are really creeping me out." I said.

Peter looked genuinely hurt when I said that. "How am I creepy?"

"Well..." I started "You are acting kind of funny."

"I am not!" Peter yelled, suddenly jumping up.

"Peter, please! Not so loud!" I whispered. I didn't exactly want to attract attention.

"I thought you had pretty hair! Is that so wrong?" he screamed.

"No! But you were staring at it like a deer in headlights!" I screeched back, standing up as well and giving him a death glare.

"Well, you didn't ask me to stop!" Peter yelled.

"Well..." I started, but I couldn't think of anything.

"So quit yelling at me when I did nothing wrong!" Peter said a little more softly.

I scoffed, but didn't say anymore. I sat back down and fiddled with a stick. "We fight too much." I muttered quietly.

Peter sat back down next to me and sighed. "We do. We really need to stop."

"Yeah. I will work on it, if you will." I said as I put the stick down and faced him.

Peter smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I don't like arguing with you."

I felt my face heat up from blush as I nodded my head. "Me too."

Peter continued smiling as his pearly teeth glimmered. I think I was just beginning to notice how cute he is. Before I knew what was going on, I felt a pair of soft lips press against mine. I felt butterflies flutter about in my stomach as I realized I was kissing the hero of children's fairytales. When we finally pulled away, I felt guilt surge through me.

"I shouldn't have done that." I said as I turned away.

"Why not?" asked Peter.

"Because Peter! I don't think of you as more than a friend." I said.

Peter's eyes sank down to his feet. "You don't?"

"Well I mean..." I whispered. "That was a little too fast...and...you know...you're Kevin's hero. I couldn't possibly love his idol."

Peter stood up and glared at me. "Why not? I don't see what the big deal is!"

"Peter!" I screamed as I stood up. "I thought we were just friends! I had no idea you liked me like that!"

"Well now you know!" Peter said.

"I just..." I started. "I don't know, Peter. I don't think I like you like that."

I saw pain flash in Peter's eyes, but it was quickly replaced by anger. "Maybe we should go back to arguing." he sneered.

I suddenly froze from sorrow and remorse. That really stung. Peter snickered when he saw he had hit his target. I felt my eyes water as a single tear dripped down my face. Peter's face immediately softened when he saw how upset I was.

"Katelyn..." he began, but I turned away from him and ran the opposite direction.

"Katelyn!" he called after me, but I ignored him and kept running. I could hear him begin to chase after me, so I quickened my pace as more tears flew down my cheeks and splattered behind me.

"Katelyn! Katelyn, please stop! I'm sorry! I don't want to argue with you! I didn't mean what I said! Please come back!" I heard him scream from behind me. His footsteps suddenly stopped, and I slowed to a halt and looked behind me.

"Katelyn." I heard a voice say. I whipped around to see Peter float down from the sky and land infront of me.

"Katelyn I'm sorry." he said.

I was about to retort when I heard the bushes behind us rustling with activity. Peter drooped into fighting stance and unsheathed his sword. I saw a shadowy figure rise up behind Peter and pull out a gun.

"PETER!" I screamed just as the man pulled the trigger. But instead of the crack of a gun, I heard the faint sound of something shooting through the air. Peter's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he dropped to the ground, a tranquilizer bullet stuck in his neck. I screamed as more people surrounded me and threw me into a bag.


	9. Love is a Dangerous Game

"Let go! Can you hear me?! I said put me down! Let me out of this bag! Peter!" I screamed from inside the bag as the mystery crew pulled me away to someplace I didn't know. I was stuck inside this thing for a long while before I was finally dropped onto the floor. I struggled to open the bag and poked my head out. I was on a ship!

I could see all kinds of mangy people doing chores and laughing as they retold tales, some of which I didn't want to hear. There was this guy who had tatooes all over his body, and a dude who had pimples all over his face! I quickly looked away, but immediately wished I hadn't. There was another man, with his hands on backwards. I gasped and fell backwards. I rolled towards a door just as it was opened.

There was a stout man with glasses and a red cap. He seemed friendly enough, and he looked less frightening than the other men aboard the ship. But the guy next to him was another story. He had crazy, curly black hair and a wicked smile that struck fear into the hearts of many. Including me. I gasped again as he revealed his right hand was actually a hook. "Welcome, Miss Katelyn." he said eerily as he gestured for me to enter.

Unfortunately, I couldn't get up because I was still in the bag. The man noticed this and ordered that the fat man release me. He cut away my binds and I quickly stood up. The scary guy then gently ushered me into the room and closed the door behind us.

"So, Miss Katelyn. How are you?" he said as he sat in a chair behind a desk. The other man just stood and smiled.

"Fine..." was all I could say.

"That's good. Do you know who I am?" he said.

Now, I had a pretty good idea who he was. "Captain Hook?" I said warily.

Hook's eyes brightened when I said his name. "So, you have heard of me." Where did I hear that before?

I nodded as Hook laughed. "This is Smee." he said as he pointed to the smiling man.

Smee nodded his head at me, still smiling. I gave him a quick grin and turned back to Hook.

"So, Katelyn. Are you enjoying your stay in Neverland?" he asked me.

"Um, yes." I whispered.

Hook nodded and poured himself a drink. "I hope that pesky flying boy isn't bothering you too much."

"Peter?" I asked, though I knew he was referring to him.

"Yes." said Hook as he took a sip. "He can be very aggrivating and cocky."

I nodded, although my stomach felt sick talking bad about Peter.

"So, you agree with me? You dislike Peter?" he asked me.

"Well, I used to dislike him." I said. "But that was because my brother was obsessed with him."

Hook rolled his eyes. "They all are, aren't they? Every kid looks up to Peter like he is a god."

"I know!" I sudenly burst, then I quickly shut my mouth. Hook released a sly grin and put his drink down.

"Listen, girl." he said as he straightened up in his seat. "I need to ask you a favor."

"And what would that be?" I asked, some of my fear draining away.

"Peter, he's a very needy boy." said Hook.

"What? No he isn't! He's the most self-centered, independant boy I have ever met!" I yelled.

"He's a boy, Miss. He's not going to let his neediness be known." said Hook.

"Well, what does he need?" I asked.

"Love." Hook said flatly.

I felt my stomach churn as the events at the creek started replaying in my head. "Love?"

"Aye." said Hook.

"But, I thought Peter was supposed to be childlike. He can't love, can he?" I asked. This is all so confusing.

"So I thought." said Hook. "But all of that changed when he met Wendy."

"Wendy?" I asked. I was immediately sucked into the topic. I wanted to know what happened.

"Aye." Hook repeated. "Peter didn't know what he was missing until he met her."

I seriously felt like I had to puke. It might have been seasickness, or talking about Peter's love that made me feel this way. It might be a combination of both. But despite how I was feeling, I still pressed for answers. "What happened?"

"Oh, it was a tragic thing really." said Hook. And so it began. Hook explained to me everything that happened, from Peter and Wendy dancing with the fairies to the tragic scene on this ship.

"How did you survive that?" I asked.

"Nevermind that." said Hook as he waved his hand as if to shoo away the thought. "Now about that favor."

"Oh." I said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Let's make it plain and simple. I want you to make dear Peter Pan fall in love with you." Hook said flatly.

"What?" I asked. My stomach doubled the horrible feeling, but surprisingly, it wasn't a sick feeling anymore. It was more of an excited feeling.

"I want you to make Peter Pan fall in love with you." Hook said again.

"But, why?" I asked.

"Okay. I want to recreate the scene on the ship. Except this time, instead of Peter being saved by a kiss, he will be rejected and defeated." said Hook with an evil expression. Now that sick feeling came back.

"But, I don't love Peter--"

"I am not asking you to love him back. That's the whole point. He will love you, you reject him, he gets overcome with grief and..." Hook didn't finish, but I knew what he was going to do.

"No!" I yelled. "I will never do that!"

"I thought you didn't like him. You want revenge, correct?" said Hook.

"I don't hate Peter! I like him now! And besides, even if I did still hate him, I don't want to kill him!" I screamed, jumping up.

"Who said anything about killing him?" Hook said.

"But, you said you were gonna defeat him--"

"But not kill him! I swear, that is not my intention." said Hook as he placed his hook on his chest.

I huffed and sat down. "Even so, I refuse to betray Peter like that."

Hook smiled and pulled out his pistol. "Don't make me do this, love." he said sadly.

"Go ahead. Kill me." I said, putting on a brave face. But I was scared out of my wits.

"Not you. Your brother." Hook said evilly.

I gasped. "No. No, don't touch him."

Hook looked at me as if to say,"You know what I want."

I sighed. "Fine." I whispered, several tears falling down my cheeks.

"Nope." Hook said as he pulled out his claw. "Shake on it."

I whimpered as I shook his iron hook. He smiled. "You are free to go. Don't displease me."

I nodded and got up. Smee lead me out and we got in a rowboat, all the scary men giving me strange looks. I continued crying. I could not believe I was about to do this.


	10. More Than a Trick

"Here's your stop, Miss." Smee said as he dropped me off at the shore.

"Thanks, Smee." I said sadly.

"Now about my pay..." he started. I gasped. I have to pay him?

Smee saw my expression and chuckled. "I am just messing with ya, Missy Katelyn. Go on ahead."

I smiled and walked away. I sighed. I cannot believe what I am about to do to Peter. I feel absolutely horrible! But I can't let anything happen to my brother! If Captain Hook is anything like the storybooks say, he would do it in a heartbeat. I shuddered and quickened my pace.

Unfortunately, I do not remember the way back home. I recognized certain creeks and trees and about 10 minutes longer than it took with Peter, I arrived at the Underground Home. I could hear panicked voices inside as I stepped in.

"Katelyn!" I heard Kevin screech as he ran up to me and threw his arms around me. "You're okay!"

"Katelyn!" Slightly yelled as he joined the hug. Pretty soon, all of the Lost Boys were around, squeezing hard while I tried not to suffocate.

"What happened to Peter?" asked Slightly as he pulled me towards a quiet room.

"He got tranquilized." I said as Slightly opened the flap to the room. Inside were tons of bunkbeds surrounding a large bed. On the bed lay Peter.

I sighed as Peter shifted and groaned.

"Tranquilized?" asked Slightly. "What does that mean?"

"He got shot by a bullet that doesn't kill you, but puts you to sleep." I said as I walked towards Peter and sat on the edge of his bed. Slightly quickly followed me.

"How does it do that?" asked Slightly.

"It has sleeping powder in the bullet." I said, examining Peter from a safe distance.

"But--"

"Slightly, can you leave me alone with Peter?" I asked before he could ask another question.

"Sure I can. I'll keep the boys out too." said Slightly as he exited the room.

"Thanks." I whispered, but I don't think he heard me.

I scooted to Peter's side and placed my hand on his shoulder. I started to gently shake him, Peter's eyes scrunching as he mumbled something. "Peter?" I whispered.

Peter groaned and turned to me.

"Peter? Peter, wake up." I whispered as I shook him a little harder. Peter's eyes fluttered open for a split second before he fell asleep again.

"Peter!" I said in my normal voice. Peter jumped and his eyes shot open.

"Katelyn!" he yelled as he whipped his head around. "Where am I?" he said as he looked around.

"In the Underground Home." I said quietly.

Peter looked to me and smiled. "Katelyn, you're okay!" he said happily.

"Yeah." I said as I moved closer to him.

I could see Peter's eyes fade as he recounted the whole creek incident. His eyes narrowed.

"Peter." I said gently. "We need to talk." That horibble, sickly sensation entered my stomach.

"About what?" he said coldy.

"About what happened at the creek." I said.

"I don't want to talk about it." he said as he drew his knees to his chest.

"I do." I whispered.

Peter glanced at me. "Why?"

"I...I was wrong." I muttered. I could now see I had Peter's attention.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"I guess...I was just surprised...by the kiss." I whispered. Peter gave me a hopeful stare.

"And.." I continued."I would just like to let you know that...I...really do...like you." I cringed.

"You do?" came Peter's happy reply.

"Yes. I have thought about it, and I have decided that I love you." I said. I soon felt my voice crack and my eyes water.

"Really?" he asked me.

I nodded, too afraid he will hear the sadness in my voice to speak.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked me.

"Nothing." I whispered.

"Something is wrong. Are you...lying to me?" he asked uncertainly.

"No. I really love you Peter." I said, my voice cracking just as I feared it would.

"Why are you upset? You're lying!" Peter yelled as he stood up.

"No!" I said. "I love you Peter! I really do!"

"Lies!" Peter screamed.

"Stop! Peter, please stop! I am not lying!" I yelled.

"What's going on?" Nibs asked as he walked into the room. Slightly followed after him and grabbed his arm.

"Katelyn!" Peter yelled. "She is a liar!"

"No! Stop saying that!" I yelled back, standing up as well.

"Go!" Peter yelled as he turned back to me. "Go home and grow up! And take your lies with you!"

"Peter! Please!" I yelled. But he turned away from me and ran away.

"Peter!" I yelled. "Please stop!"

I ran after him just as I saw him exit the Underground Home. "PETER!" I yelled, ignoring the bewildered stares of the boys watching us leave. I ran outside and watched Peter take off into the air.

"Peter!" I yelled again. It was then I realized that I really do love Peter. As much as I hated to admit it, I loved him. And I had to tell him. I ran into the brush, trying my hardest to keep up with Peter on foot. I now know that is impossible.

Every now and then, I caught a glimpse of Peter through the trees and I would dash in that direction. When I could run no more, I burst through the jungle and onto a rocky cliff overlooking the sunset. And there sat Peter.

"Peter." I whispered, too out of breath to yell. I dropped to my knees and panted as Peter turned around.

"Katelyn?" he asked when he saw me sagging on the ground.

"Peter." I whispered again.

"You followed me all the way here?" he asked as I stood up.

I nodded, but my knees couldn't take it. I fell to the ground, but I felt two strong arms catch me before I hit the ground. I looked up to see Peter staring down at me. But it wasn't an angry look. It was an affectionate one.

"Why did you follow me?" Peter asked as he floated back to the rock and placed me in his lap. I sighed contetedly.

"To tell you that I really do love you." I said a little more clearly than before. Peter wrapped his arms around me and rocked me gently.

"You really mean that?" he asked me.

"With all of my heart." I sighed.

"Then why were you so sad? Why were you crying?" he whispered.

"I...I can't tell you." I said as I started crying again.

"You can tell me anything." Peter said gently.

I sighed, my sigh vibrating from my sobs. Peter pulled me away slightly and gave me a worried look.

"What is wrong?" he said with genuine concern. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Peter I can't!" I started.

"Yes you can! No one is here! No one will hear us. Just say it." he said soothingly.

I nodded. "It's...it's Hook." I whispered. Peter drew away and gave me a fearful look.

"What about Hook?" he asked warily.

"He...he wanted me to do him a favor." I whispered.

"What?" he asked. I groaned and explained everything. Being captured, being bribed, Hook explaining the Wendy situation to me, his plan, what he would do to Kevin. Everything. Peter's eyes widened.

"I knew it was a lie." he said sadly. "I knew you would never love me."

"That's where you are wrong." I said. "I really love you Peter. Despite Hook."

"But what about Kevin?" he asked me. "Hook said he would--"

"I know." I said hurriedly. "I don't know what to do!"

"Shhhhh" Peter said as he wrapped his arms around me and rocked me again. But this time, I felt like sleeping.

"Everything will be fine. I promise." Peter said as I fell into a peaceful slumber.


	11. Blushes

I awoke to find myself lying in Peter's bed. I groaned and sat up. The last thing I remember was falling asleep on the rock...oh. Peter must have taken me home. I slid off the side of the bed and wobbled over to the door.

"She's awake!" I heard Slightly scream.

Slightly, Nibs, Curly, the Twins, Tootles and Kevin all ran towards me again and hugged me.

"Wow guys." I joked. "I haven't been asleep for that long."

"Well, only an hour. But we were worried!" said Nibs.

"Yeah. We saw Peter leave and you follow!" said Tootles.

"And then you didn't come back." said Curly.

"And when you did, Peter was carrying you." said Nibs. I fought the urge to blush.

"And he put you in the bed and told us to be quiet." said Kevin.

"Did you get tranquilized?" asked Slightly.

"No!" I giggled. Apparently, Peter didn't tell them about the creek or the cliff. But I was thankful. Atleast they didn't know about what I had promised to do, or that Kevin's life was at stake. That wouldn't be good.

"Where's Peter?" I asked, just realizing he wasn't around.

"Outside." said the Twins in unison as the pointed to the door.

I nodded and ran out the door. I looked around and sighed. It was a beautiful day. I glanced to my right and saw Peter carrying wood behind the House.

"Peter?" I called out.

Peter whipped his head around and smiled. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

I grinned. "That was probably my best play ever."

Peter laughed and walked away.

"Hey!" I yelled as I ran after him. "What are you doing?"

I gasped at the mess infront of me. Peter had gathered tons of tree bark, wood, berries, leaves, and some other items I couldn't identify. "Peter! What on Earth are you doing?" I yelled.

"Building." he said as he picked up a peice of wood and some kind of intrument.

"What are you building?" I asked as he started beating down on the stick with his utensil.

"A fort." Peter muttered, paying more attention to what he was doing than his conversation with me.

"For what?" I said as Peter turned his back on me and started working.

"No thank you." said Peter.

"What?" I asked. Is he even listening?

"No, I like my hair." he said.

"What? Peter!" I called out.

"It's over there." Peter said as he pointed to a tree.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I called.

"Yes." said Peter.

I groaned. "Okay!" I called out "I am gonna go jump off of a cliff!"

"You're right. The weather is very nice." he muttered.

"Ugh!" I yelled as I stormed over to Peter and yanked the wood away from him. Peter looked up at me and laughed.

"You knew what I was saying, didn't you?" I asked.

Peter nodded and laughed harder.

"You are so annoying!" I screamed as I hit Peter on the back. He only laughed harder and fell over.

"You are the most annoying person in the world!" I said, laughing at how bewildered I was when I thought Peter was ignoring me.

"Whatever. You think I am funny and you know it." said Peter with a devilish grin.

I gave him a sarcastic grin and dropped down next to him.

Peter laughed and placed his arm around me. I blushed.

"What happened to your face?" he asked when my face turned red.

"I blushed." I said to Peter.

"What is blush?" he asked me.

"Well, whenever you feel embarrassed or when you are close to the person you like, your face turns red." I explained, although I must admit, that wasn't the best description. I'm sure if you look up _blush_ in the dictionary, it will give you a much better explanation.

"You mean, like this?" Peter laughed as he pulled me closer. Peter smiled when he saw my face heat up.

"Or like this?" he said again as he put his hands on my face.

"Stop! Peter!" I giggled as I blushed even more.

"Fine." he said as he pulled away.

"What are we going to do about Hook's plan?" I asked when I saw the Lost Boys and Kevin run out of the house and pick up sticks. They started making war sounds and aiming their sticks like guns.

"Oh that's simple." said Peter as he put his arms behind his back. "His plan won't work because I know you really love me."

"Okay." I said, my attention still on the playful boys. "If he tries to tell you I don't love you, don't believe it."

"I won't." said Peter happily. I laughed. I love the feeling of knowing someone really cares about you.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Okay then. I believe you. But I want to make you blush." said Peter as he put his arms around me again.

"Peter stop!" I yelled again as I giggled uncontrollably.

"Tell me why you were laughing." said Peter.

"Never!" I yelled, my inner child slowly creeping out.

"Fine. It's your choice." Peter said as he started tickling me. I started laughing really hard and fell over. Peter laughed too and laid on top of me, still tickling and holding me down as I tried to get away. Me and Peter continued our little game before Kevin cleared his throat.

Both me and Peter gasped as we looked to see Kevin and the Lost Boys staring at us.

"If you are quite finished here, I believe it is almost time for dinner." said Kevin with a twinge of fatherly tone in his voice. Me and Peter, to embarrassed to retort, got up and walked towards the Home.

I could hear the boys whispering behind us and I chuckled. But I felt my face heat up again as Peter pulled me into an armhug. I sighed. I have never felt so contented. So free. So loved.

Although I didn't know it, someone was watching us. He sneered and whispered to his accomplice,"So? They think they can fool Hook? Well they are poorly mistaken."


	12. The Butterfly Dance

That night at dinner, Slightly startled everyone by asking Peter,"What does it feel like to be tranquilized?"

"Tranquilized?" asked the Twins.

"What does that mean?" asked Tootles.

"Slightly! Why are you so obsessed with tranquilization?" I asked, appalled at how rude he was being. I didn't even know if tranquilization is a word, which it probably isn't, but I wanted to sound like I knew everything.

"It's fine." said Peter, silencing me. "It feels really strange. Like you are falling asleep just like that." Peter snapped his fingers as Slightly gazed in awe.

"I still don't know what tranquilization is." said Tootles impatiently.

"It's when somebody shoots you, except you don't die. It just puts you to sleep." said Slightly matter-of-factly.

"How does it put you to sleep?" asked Curly.

"It has special stuff in the bullet that knocks you out." said Slightly proudly.

"Yeah, but how does it not kill you?" asked Nibs.

Slightly eyes shifted uneasily as he fidgeted in his chair. "Tell them, Katelyn." he muttered.

"The bullet doesn't go all the way in. It just dispenses the sleeping powder and makes you pass out." I confirmed.

"And that happened to Peter?" asked Tootles.

"Affirmative." said Peter as he showed us the scab on the back of his neck.

"Wicked awesome!" squealed Kevin.

"Kevin! How rude!" I yelled, but Peter only laughed.

"It is wicked awesome, isn't it?" said Peter, knowing him encouraging Kevin would tick me off.

"Peter!" I said.

"It's cool!" exclaimed Slightly.

"Can we please stop talking about tranquilization and scabs!" I yelled. Everyone nodded and shoveled in more food.

"So, Peter. How is the fort coming?" asked Tootles suspiciously. He knew Peter had been spending time with me instead of working.

"It's coming along great." Peter lied as he sent me a wink and a smile. "We should be able to use it in no time."

Everyone cheered at the thought of a new fort, but Tootles only rolled his eyes.

"What do we need the fort for, anyway?" I asked Peter.

Peter pulled a finger to his lips. "Shh..." he whispered. "It's a secret."

"But you told us!" yelled Kevin.

"I might have lied. You never know." said Peter, leaving all of the boys's brains malfunctioning and trying to comprehend what Peter had just said.

"What did you tell them it was for?" I asked.

"Battles." said Peter. I nodded and took another bite.

"Oh!" said Peter as he stood up suddenly. "Look at the time! You have to go to bed!"

"What?" cried Kevin. "It's not even dark yet!"

"And we are in the middle of dinner!" said Tootles.

"It's not my fault you guys eat so slowly." said Peter jokingly. "Off to bed, the lot of ya."

"He never makes us go to bed this early." said Nibs as the boys walked into the bunkbed room.

"I know!"

"This stinks."

"Yeah."

Pretty soon, all of the boys had disappeared into the room. I placed my dish in a sink before heading that was myself.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked me.

"To bed. Like you said." I answered blandly.

"No, not you." Peter said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door.

"What? Where are we going?" I asked, super excited.

"You'll see." Peter said, a sly grin creeping onto his face as he lead me out into the open air of Neverland. Kevin was right. The sun was just beginning to fall.

"Come on, Peter! Tell me!" I cried, giggling as he lead me into the brush.

"Nope. You're just gonna have to wait." Peter smiled as we continued marching through the jungle.

I grinned as I examined my surroundings with childish glee and wonderment. Neverland is so beautiful. Especially around sunset. I looked at the many creeks, trees, bugs, animals, and flowers we passed. I also noticed a peculiar little meadow to our right. The peculiar thing was the meadow was not made of grass, but of four-leaf-clovers.

"Almost there." Peter teased as he lead me down a steep drop and to a large creek. He stepped in the water and waited for me to follow. I nervously slipped into the knee-deep water and clung to Peter from the fear of fish or alligators that may reside here.

"Don't worry." said Peter as he pulled me close and lead me through the water. "You're safe with me."

I smiled at his comment and followed with a newborn security. Peter marched farther down the stream as I saw beautiful water lilies resting on the rock walls. We came to a little island in the middle of the brook just as I was beginning to feel tired. In the center of the island was a willow tree with beautiful lavender leaves. Peter pulled some of the leaf strands back and motioned for me to enter. I smiled and walked inside, Peter quickly scooting in and letting the leaves swish behind us. I gasped.

This was the most gorgeous scenery I have ever seen! Inside was a little field of grass, the knotty trunk the centerpeice and water trimming the outside. There were glowing, butterfly-like creatures flitting about the area, one coming to rest on my finger. I giggled and turned back to Peter.

"Peter, this place is amazing!" was all I could muster. He smiled at me with his wonderful smile.

"Isn't it?" he asked dreamily.

I nodded and stepped forward. I walked until I was right next to the trunk, Peter following close behind and gazing at me with loving eyes. I returned the look and blushed. He smiled at that and raised his eyebrow.

Peter then stepped back about a foot and bowed deeply. I gasped and tried my best to perform a lady-like curtsie. Peter raised his hand and held it out to me. I anxiously took it and placed my other hand on his shoulder. Peter looked nervous as he put his hand on my waist. We gave each other reassuring smiles as we started to sway back and forth.

Peter gently pushed off of the ground, causing us to start twirling in the air instead of merely rocking on the ground. I couldn't resist. I took my hand off of Peter's shoulder and let it float beside me. I giggled slightly as Peter let me go and I spiraled slowly away. He quickly glided back up to me as we resumed our dance.

Suddenly, the misty butterflies started encircling us as we danced, a glittery trail of sparkles flowing behind them. It wasn't quite like fairy dust. It was a moon glow white instead of a golden yellow.

Peter took the hand he was holding mine with and placed it on my waist like the other one. I pulled both of my arms in and wrapped them behind Peter's neck, shivering slightly when I felt his scab.

Peter pulled me closer and leaned his head forward, his lips just barely grazing mine. But Peter wasn't satisfied, as he leaned in again and pressed harder, but not too hard. We lingered that way for a couple of seconds before we finally pulled away for the much needed oxygen.

Peter smiled as we descended from the magical moment. The butterflies all nestled on the willow, leaving a beautiful glow as Peter and I sat under the tree, contented with our little escape.

"Wow." was all I could say, still mesmarized by the wonderful circumstances that had just unfolded.

"Yeah." agreed Peter, just as in a daze as I was.

I was happy, though. I placed my head on Peter's chest as he wrapped his arms around me, gently rocking me as he had done before. I sighed merrily as I closed my eyes, drinking in the peaceful atmosphere.

"Katelyn?" Peter asked as his rocking slowed to a stop.

"Hmm?" I muttered sleepily.

"Do you promise to love me forever?" he asked.

"Yes, ofcourse. You're absolutely wonderful..." I sighed, my voice trailing off as my eyes closed again.

Peter tightened his grip on me and rocked me again. I nustled my head closer to his neck and breathed a deep breath before falling into a deep slumber.


	13. Crystal Water

I awoke to see newborn sunlight pouring in through the beautiful lavender willow tree. Peter still had his arms snuggled against me and I felt him sigh and turn slightly.

I smiled and shook him gently. "Peter?" I whispered.

He groaned and shifted around again. "Peter, don't play games with me. Wake up." I said as I sat up and waited for him to wake.

"Five more minutes." Peter whispered, not opening his eyes or moving.

"Peter! You are never this lazy! What's gotten into you?" I asked. Normally, Peter was the one waking me up.

"I'm tired." squeaked Peter, still not budging.

"Oh Peter. We weren't up that late!" I exclaimed.

Peter, suddenly wide awake, jumped up and smiled. "I know."

"Why do you have to make things so difficult?" I asked as I helped him up.

"It's funny." said Peter as he brushed himself off and started walking the other way.

"Where are the butterflies?" I asked, suddenly realizing their disappearance.

Peter turned around and gave me weird look. "What butterflies?"

"The butterflies we saw last night." I answered. He hadn't forgotten, had he?

"There were no butterflies last night." said Peter.

"What? Yes there were! They were flying around and one landed on my finger and they circled us when we were dancing and they rested on the tree! You do remember last night, right?" I asked nervously.

"Ofcourse!" exclaimed Peter. "But there were no butterflies. Those were Delicates."

"What are Delicates?" I asked as Peter pulled back the leaves and I exited the willow. The creek was much more beautiful during the day when you could make out colors and shapes better.

"Little creatures who live inside Delicia." Peter explained as we waded through the rocky cliffs again.

"Delicia?" I asked.

"Yeah." said Peter as he pointed to the stone walls. "Those flowers."

I gasped as what I had assumed were lilies were closed up. "Is a Delicate in there?" I asked as I pointed to a flower.

"Yep." said Peter. "You know, the Indians often say that these are the most beautiful creatures in Neverland."

"The Indians know what they are talking about." I said happily.

"They also say that Delicates stand for purity, innocence, and love. They are described as being created from the sparkles of the moon, and when you capture one, you have a faithful ally forever." said Peter importantly.

"Wow. Someone has been reading on their spare time." I said.

"Not me. I cannot read." said Peter sadly.

"Oh. Well, maybe I could teach you." I said, trying to cheer him up some. He smiled.

"I would like that. Now come on, we had better get back. Our parents are probably wondering where we are." said Peter jokingly as he grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

I laughed and walked alongside him happily.

"I should like to have a Delicate." I said randomly as we got out of the creek and started walking through the forest.

"Really?" he asked me.

"Sure! They are so beautiful! Plus, they stand for love." I said.

"True." said Peter.

"Don't you want one?" I asked him.

"I had one. It's name was Crystal Water. I absolutely loved that thing. It was so strange. It was as if we were connected, we could feel each other's emotions and read our thoughts. I felt like I could talk to Crystal Water about anything, and she wouldn't tell anyone what we had talked about." said Peter.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Tinkerbell happened. You know how jealous she gets." said Peter gravely.

"What did she do?" I asked nervously.

Peter suddenly looked very sad. "She..."

"She didn't..." I began, but I couldn't bring myself to finish.

"I banished her." said Peter angrily, as if reliving something that caused him pain and grief. "I never wanted to see her again."

"Oh Peter." I said soothingly as I put my arm around him. He sighed heavily as I saw a tear form in his eye. But he quickly shook his head and caused the tear to vanish.

2 minutes later we arrived at the Underground Home. "Finally!" I called as I ran ahead of Peter and waltzed toward the door. But I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks. The door had been broken down. Peter appeared beside me, looking towards me instead of the door. But I was staring at the door.

"Katelyn? You okay?" he asked, completely oblivious to the danger ahead.

"Peter..." I said, tears springing to my eyes as horrible images as to what had happened here flew into my head.

Peter slowly turned towards the door and gasped. Then Peter, his eyes full of hatred and anger, shoved past me and ran into the Underground Home, screaming the boys's names. I quickly followed, too panic-stricken to shout along with him.


	14. A Plan

"Peter, this can't be happening!" I cried from my chair as I watched Peter pacing about the floor infront of me. We had returned to an empty home, the door broken down and no trace of where the boys may have been taken.

"Katelyn, calm yourself." Peter said as he stopped pacing to toss me a reassuring smile. "I am sure they are fine."

"The Lost Boys, maybe. But not Kevin. He doesn't know how to swordfight, he doesn't have any survival skills, and Hook was threatening me with his life!" I sobbed as more tears flew down my face like rockets.

Peter scooted over to me and knelt beside my chair, wiping my tears away and brushing my cheeks with his gentle fingers. "Katelyn, Kevin will be just fine. You have got to stop crying and help me think."

"But Hook could kill him at any second! We can't sit here and think, we have to move!" I yelled, trying to get up and move towards the door.

"No." said Peter as he held me down and gave me a serious stare. "Stop. We have to think. There is probably an ambush of some kind waiting there for us. We need to think of a plan. Okay?"

I took a deep breath and slowly nodded my head.

"Good." Peter whispered as he pulled me into a hug. He drew circles on my back with his fingers as I let a few more tears fall.

"I'm scared." I said softly.

"Don't be." said Peter as he kissed me on the cheek. "We will get them back. We will."

I breathed deeply in an attempt to control my sobs. "We need a plan." I stuttered.

"I know that." said Peter as he drew away. "Now help me think of one."

Peter and I just sat there for a while, thinking deeply and contemplating different tactics.

"I've got it!" said Peter suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"You will walk towards the ship as far as the land will carry you. From there, wave for Hook to get you. Tell him that you tricked me, even by telling me Hook's plan and reassuring me it wasn't true. If Hook doesn't release Kevin and the others then, I will swoop down to 'save' you, and Hook and I will fight. I will win, hopefully, and we can escape." said Peter.

"Hopefully?" I asked uncertainly.

"I will not promise that I will make it though this alive. But I will do everything in my power to protect you and the others." said Peter.

"But his intentions are not to kill you." I said, suddenly remembering that little nugget of information.

"Then what are his intentions?" asked Peter.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me." I said.

"Lies. He was probably just saying that so you would make the deal with him." said Peter. "I guarantee you he wants to kill me."

"But, Peter! He swore he was telling the truth." I said.

"Katelyn, he's a pirate!" yelled Peter. I sighed.

"Now, are we ready to follow out with our order of operation?" asked Peter as he pulled me to a stance and handed me a spare sword.

"Aren't we going to rehearse, or something?" I asked nervously.

"Sorry Katelyn. No rehearsals for battles. This is the real thing. You screw up, and it's over." said Peter gravely. My eyes widened. Peter laughed and stroked my hair.

"Just kidding." said Peter merrily. I was still scared though.

"Don't be scared." said Peter as he read the grim expressions of my eyes. "If anything happens, I will save you."

"I will save you, too." I said, a small smile forming over my face. Peter smiled back at me and kissed my forhead.

"Let's go." he said as he grabbed my hand and lead me out the door. I shivered with anticipation. This was probably the scariest moment of my life.


	15. Who Loves Who?

I tried my best to put on a brave face as I stood on the shore, flailing my arms about in hopes that someone aboard the _Jolly Roger_ would see me. Peter sat quietly in a palm tree nearby, watching my every move, ready to jump up and rescue me if necessary. Finally, I saw someone drop from the ship in a rowboat to come and get me. I assumed it was Smee. I soon realized my instincts were correct, as I saw Smee rowing as close to the shore as possible. I quickly jumped onto the rowboat.

"So? Going against your word to Cap'n Hook, Missy?" he asked as he began paddling to the gloomy ship ahead.

"Go against? What are you talking about?" I asked, my acting talents quickly coming into play.

"You told Pan about Hook's plan!" he accused.

"It's all part of the plan to get Peter, Smee." I said matter-of-factly.

"What? You told Pan what Hook was gonna do! You ruined it! Now Hook will have Kevin's head!" said Smee. My heart surged when I heard the horrible fate of Kevin. But I kept calm.

"Exactly." I said nonchalantly.

"I'm afraid you have lost me." said Smee.

"Worry not, Smee. Everything will be explained. But for now, just row me to the Captain. I have to give him the news." I said, proud of how convincing I was being.

"Whatever you say, Missy Katelyn." he sighed as he rowed me to the ship.

Smee lead me onto the ship and to Captain Hook, who was glaring menacingly at Kevin and the Lost Boys. They were tied up to the mast, not daring to move, as Hook's pistol was pointed in their direction. I was frightened at the sight. If I messed up, it would cost them.

"Captain!" I said, directing Hook's attention away from the boys and to me. "Pan is on his way."

"Foolish girl! I know of your plan with the pretty boy! Confessing your love to him, promising that not a word I say is true! Now, your arrogant mistakes are gonna cost your brother his life." Hook said.

"But that would be going against your word." I said, taking a step forward. "I promised you Peter Pan, and I have accomplished just that."

"You told him my plan!" Hook said accusingly.

"In order to make him come." I retorted.

"Explain." was Hook's short reply.

"You see, I told Peter of your plan, thus strengthening his trust of my loyalty. I also told him that I love him, no matter what your plan, and that gave him right to me. Now, when he comes here, thinking he is one step ahead of you, he will be dead wrong! I will tell him that I was lying, and he will fall." I said importantly. I was rather pleased with my quick explanation.

Hook put away his pistol and smiled. "Perhaps I underestimated you. I have to say, I am very impressed. And you say Pan is heading this way as we speak?"

"Correct." I said.

"Very good." said Hook evilly. "Now, to fake your capture. Jukes! Hold this girl. But don't hurt her." he said as he handed me to the man with tatooes all over.

"Hook!" I heard Peter yell as he suddenly appeared in the sky. He swooped down to the deck and drew his sword, Hook doing the same. "Release my friends. Or I kill you!' said Peter valiantly.

"I will return the boys. But not the girl." said Hook, a vile grin plastered on his face.

"No! I will not leave without Katelyn!" exclaimed Peter.

"She doesn't love ye!" yelled a pirate aboard the ship. Peter's sword sank as he soaked in those words. But he quickly straightened up and smiled.

"You liars! I know my Katelyn loves me! Your plan is foiled!" yelled Peter as he stole a glance from me. And for a split second, he winked at me. And I desperately wished that he hadn't.

Hook lunged toward Peter, just barely missing him as he shot into the air. I watched intently as Hook tried to get a swipe at Peter. But he was too fast and too high. Suddenly, I felt someone grab my head and force me to drink something. I tried to scream or struggle, but I was held down and the bottle was stuck in my mouth. Smee appeared in front of me and smiled evilly. "I saw Pan wink at ye." he said. "But we will have the last laugh!"

Smee then drank another potion and laughed. Surprisingly, I laughed too!

"See?" we both said together. "Now I can control what you say!"

I gasped and tried to say something back. But I couldn't find a voice. Me and Smee laughed as he went behind a pole, making it seem if only I was speaking.

I saw Peter swing on a rope towards the ground infront of me, Hook quickly following and trying to cut him.

"She doesn't love you!" Hook cried out to Peter.

"Yes she does! And I love her!" Peter called out as he and Hook clashed swords.

"She really has you fooled! She even told you my plan, so you would trust her!" Hook retorted.

"No! You are the one fooled!" Peter yelled, his voice cracking.

Hook managed to get a hold of Peter and threw him to a crewmember. The pirate constricted Peter, holding him down as Hook sneered in his face."She doesn't love you boy! Ask her!"

The pirate forced Peter to look at me. But I couldn't control what I said.

"I'm sorry, Peter." Smee forced me to say. "But I lied to you. I don't love you."

"Katelyn." said Peter, his voice shaky. "Stop pretending. Our plan, stop doing it. Tell me if you honestly love me. Forget all of these confusing plans. Do you love me?"

Tears stained my face as I knew what Smee would make me say. "No."

Peter's eyes filled with tears as he looked away from me. Hook yanked him away from the pirate and threw him brutally on the ground. I tried to scream a protest, but Smee wouldn't allow it.

"And now, Peter Pan." said Hook as he loomed over the eternal boy. "You die. Alone and unloved."


	16. Delicates

I tried to muster a scream, even a simple 'no,' but none came. More tears poured down my face a I watched Hook draw his sword and point it at Peter. Peter wouldn't look at him. He wouldn't look at anyone. His eyes were to the sky, trying to block out all the bewildered stares he was receiving. I tried to yell something again, but I couldn't. I whipped around to Smee, who was looking directly at me. I plead with my eyes for him to let me speak. He shook his head no. Then he shrugged his shoulders. "There is nothing I can do." we both said. 

Then I had an idea. I tried my best to make Smee understand I wanted him to speak for me. Smee just gave me a weird look. 

"Any last words?" I heard Hook sneer as he leaned over Peter. I turned my attention back to the tragic scene in front of me. 

Peter still refused to look at anyone."None." 

"Good then. Let's get this over with." Hook said as if killing Peter was just a simple task he wanted to accomplish quickly. 

"I thought you said you weren't gonna kill him." I said suddenly. Hook glared at me. 

"What did you say, girl?" he asked, taking a step towards me. 

"I thought you weren't gonna kill him." I said again. How confusing! First, I can't speak, now things are just coming out of my mouth...oh. I turned my head to see that Smee was giving me a hopeful stare. 

"And why, Miss Katelyn, would you think that?" Hook asked. 

"You said you wouldn't. You are going against your word." I said. 

"I'm a pirate. I never keep my promises." Hook said as he turned away from me and back to Peter. 

"But you didn't promise you wouldn't." I said again. "You just simply swore that killing him wasn't your intentions. So, Captain Hook, what are your intentions? I guess you could have been lying to me, and since you didn't promise that you wouldn't kill him, you really can't be held accountable for it. But if, perhaps, you changed your mind after you had sent me on my quest, you wouldn't really have been lying right then, would you? So killing him now is acceptable, but unnecessary. Plus, I really don't want to see him die. But you do. And since you have more power over me, it seems as if Peter is done for. But is that really your intentions? Were you lying to me on the ship? Or maybe, your intention was to lie to me. That way, you gave me a fake intention,without revealing your actual intentions.But if your fake intention and the intention you gave me are the same, then you weren't lying. But if you were lying, that means that your intention is to kill him. Or maybe you were just lying about lying, so your intention is to kill him. But you lied. So are you killing him or not?" I was totally out of breath. 

"Don't play mind games with me, Miss." he said as he pointed his pistol at me. 

Suddenly, his pistol was knocked out of his hand and skated across the deck. Everyone's eyes were on Peter, who was now on his knees, staring at Hook with pure hatred. 

"Whatever she says." said Peter quietly, his voice still shaky and unsure. "I promised to protect her with my life." 

More tears spilled over my eyes at Peter's simple statement. Suddenly, a glass bottle shattered at the back of the ship. No one really payed much mind to it, but I turned around. I saw Smee smile at me, and he mouthed something. 

"What?" I whispered. Then I gasped. I can speak! 

I heard something hard hit the deck as I whipped back around. Hook had obviously thrust Peter to the ground, who was now looking directly at me. His eyes were painted with remorse and sorrow, his skin pale and his mouth just a thin line on his face. Hook raised his sword to strike Peter, his eyes glowing red with the lust for blood spill. But, to everyone's surprise, a small Delicate fluttered over and placed itself on Hook's sword. 

"Blasted little creature. Get off!" Hook said as he shook his sword. But three more Delicates came and sat on his sword as well. I took that as my chance to get to Peter. I slammed my head into the back of the pirate's head and scurried over to Peter. Hook was going mad as more Delicates flew into the scene. 

"Peter." I said as I cupped his face with my hands. "Smee gave me this potion where I couldn't control what I said. I really love you Peter, and I have broken out of the spell. I sware it." 

Peter only stared at me. "You don't love me." he said gravely. 

"Yes I do! I sware I do!" I said. More and more Delicates flew into the scene, landing on things and driving Hook mad. 

"Get away you stupid creatures!" he yelled to them. 

"I don't believe you." said Peter. 

"Peter, please believe me!" I said argued. 

There were now hundreds of Delicates hovering about, and Hook was going insane. 

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?" said Peter. 

"What do you want me to do to prove I love you?" I asked him. 

"Kiss me." said Peter nonchalantly. He was sure I wouldn't do it. Even when he knew I loved him, we rarely kissed, except for the creek incident and once or twice on the cheek or forhead. And the shock that formed on his face when I leaned in and pressed my lips onto his was priceless. 

"You disgusting butterflies! Get off of my ship!" Hook yelled to the Delicates. 

As I pulled away from Peter, all of the Delicates swarmed towards Hook, engulfing him in a cocoon of misty glow. Everyone watched in astonishment as he suddenly disappeared, only some Delicates left. I helped Peter up and the remaining Delicates carried him off to help. I quickly untied the boys and removed the gags from their mouths. 

"What were those?" Kevin asked me as he hugged me along with the other boys. The pirates left to flee on lifeboats and escape. 

"Delicates." I said. 

"What are those?" asked Slightly. 

"We will talk all about this later. But for now, let's just go home." I whispered. The boys nodded and trudged towards the remaining lifeboat and we rowed to shore.   



	17. Romeo and Juliet

"So, Smee gave you a potion that controlled what you said?" asked Slightly as we waited outside the healing Indian's tent.

"And he made you say all of those things to Peter?" asked Nibs.

"And you really love him?" asked Tootles.

"Yes! Yes, boys." I said with a laugh as I ruffled Curly's hair.

"Does Peter love you?" asked a Twin. I stopped dead.

"I don't know." I said quietly.

"I don't see why not. I mean, you're his dream girl." said Slightly. But he quickly covered his mouth.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." said Slightly quickly. "Nothing at all."

"Tell me!" I said as I bounced on my knees.

"Yeah, tell us." said all of the boys together.

"Okay..." Slightly began. "Maybe Peter has talked to me about you before."

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"What did he say?" asked Tootles.

"He asked me what I thought of you." Slightly said. "And he asked what he should do."

"What he should do? What do you mean?" asked Curly.

"Like, what should he do to impress you, or something." said Slightly.

"And what did you say?" I asked.

"Well, I said get flowers." said Slightly. "But flowers must have reminded him of something. He thanked me but said he had a better idea."

I smiled. The wilow tree.

"Why are you smiling?" asked the other Twin suddenly.

"Oooo! What did he do?" asked Kevin. All the boys gave me expectant stares. But I only smiled and shrugged.

"It's a secret." I said.

"Aw, come on!" yelled Tootles.

"You got us all excited for nothing." said Nibs sadly.

"Children." said an Indian lady as she stepped out of the teepee we were sitting in front of. "The Pan boy is awake. If you want to see him."

"Well," said Kevin. "Go see him, Juliet."

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes you! Go talk to him!" cried Kevin.

"Juliet?" asked Slightly.

"It's a story." said Kevin.

"Oooo tell us!" said Curly.

"I'll tell you guys. Now go Katelyn." he said as he shooed me away.

"But--"

"Go straighten things out." said Nibs. I stuck my tongue out and walked inside.

I saw an Indian girl, about my age, wrapping Peter's head with a cloth. I felt jealousy burn inside my stomach as she gave him a flirty smile. He returned it. I suddenly shut up as I felt myself growl. Apparently, Peter heard it and whipped his head towards me. I gave him nothing but a cold stare. "What?" he asked rudely.

The Indian girl gave me a smile as if to say 'He's mine now.' I felt my eyes sting as I fought back tears. I turned sharply and darted out the teepee flap and towards the woods. I didn't care where I went. I just had to get away.

"Katelyn!" I heard Slightly yell from behind me. I ignored him and kept running. I heard him chase after me, slowly catching up. Deciding I wanted to let my feelings out, I stopped running and let him find me. You see, Slightly was the only Lost Boy that was my age (Nibs is only a year younger, though) and I knew he would understand.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked me.

"It's Peter! He doesn't love me anymore!" I cried, tears free falling down my face.

"What? Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Yes I am sure! He loves that Indian girl in the tent with him!" I cried again.

Slightly didn't say anything. He just walked up to me and hugged me. I cried into his shoulder as he rubbed my back. Why had I ever agreed to that stupid thing with Hook? I should have known Peter was capable of protecting Kevin!

"Shhhhh" I heard Slightly whisper. "It's okay! Everything will be okay."

"How can you say that?" I asked as I pulled away. "Peter made me promise to love him forever! And now he just betrays me like that!"

Slightly pulled me into a hug again and rocked me.

"What's wrong with me? What did I do wrong?" I asked Slightly.

"Katelyn! You did nothing wrong!" he exclaimed. "Peter was the one who did wrong. Not you. You are a terrific girl and it is his loss if he doesn't love you. Which I still don't understand why he doesn't."

"You really mean that?" I asked happily.

Slightly smiled. "I would never lie to you."

I smiled back. And then, and I deeply regret it, we leaned in and kissed. Slightly was a little inexperienced, but it was still a good kiss nonetheless.

When we broke apart, we smiled and turned to leave. But there, watching us with a tear-stained face, was Peter Pan.


	18. MARRIAGE?

Peter's cold stare sunk into my heart.

"You promised." he whispered, but I could hear him. "You promised you would love me forever."

"Why does it matter?" I yelled. "You don't even love me anymore!" I was enraged that he had the nerve to pin this whole incident on me.

"Why would you think that?" Peter asked.

"Oh, gee, I don't know. Maybe it was because you made me promise to love you, then you go off with that Indian girl, whoever the heck it was!" I screamed, my blood boiling and my fists curling into balls.

"Tiger Lily?" asked Peter.

"Well, I don't know her name. Whoever was in the tent with you!" I yelled, but my voice was lowering with the hope I might be wrong.

"Tiger Lily." Peter confirmed.

"Well, you love Tiger Lily now. So why do you care if I kiss Slightly? I'm sure you've kissed Tiger Lily by now!" I yelled, almost smacking poor Slightly when I pointed at him.

"I have not!" Peter screamed back.

"Well, I'm sure you want to!" I yelled again.

"No! I would never do that to you." said Peter softly.

"Oh! So now I am the traitor?! Not so, Mr. Pan! You were the one who was giving Tiger Lily a flirty stare, and then just said 'what' as if it was no big deal!" I said.

"It was no big deal. I don't understand why you got upset because I smiled at someone." said Peter.

"It wasn't just the fact that she smiled at you, Peter. It was the way she was smiling at you. Did you not notice?" I asked. Maybe he really didn't know what Tiger Lily meant by the smile.

"She was being friendly and making me feel better." said Peter simply.

"Um, wrong. She loves you, Peter! And right after you said what, she gave me this grin like, 'Ha ha he hates you now.'" I cried. No, don't cry! I can't believe I am crying.

"Katelyn, I didn't know what she meant by that. And I didn't see the look she gave you." said Peter solemnly as he took a step towards me. Half of me wanted to go jump in his arms. But the other half told me not to give in so easily. I had to prove I wasn't a pushover that can be bought by words alone.

As if on cue, Tiger Lily suddenly sprang through the bushes and waltzed over to Peter. But Peter only glared at her.

"What's wrong, Peter?" she asked, her flirtacious aura pouring into every word. But she only made me scowl and Slightly give her a disgusted look.

"It is no matter of yours." said Slightly as he trudged over to her and started pushing her away.

"I think I can decide that for myself, thank you." said Tiger Lily as she swept past Slightly and back over to Peter.

"Tiger Lily, I need to be alone with Katelyn right now." Peter said as gently as possible. I rolled my eyes and tapped my foot.

"Why?" asked Tiger Lily rudely, as if Peter had just asked if he could paint dasies on a rock from the center volcano.

"I just need to talk to her." pressed Peter, making a little motion to shoo her away.

"Oh, are you telling her the news?" asked Tiger Lily, a sly grin creeping on her face.

"What news?" asked Peter. I felt fear rising in my stomach as Tiger Lily turned to face me.

"Peter. We're getting married!" said Tiger Lily happily. I felt like I was going to puke. But Peter only laughed.

"You're joking, right?" he asked between chuckles.

"No, Peter. We're getting married." she said matter-of-factly.

"But I never proposed to you!" cried Peter.

"You don't need to! My father made an agreement with the fairies. If we got married, our people could have peace." said Tiger Lily.

"I never agreed to this!" yelled Peter. I glanced to Slightly, who had a confused look on his face.

"You can't be serious." I said, finally finding the words I had lost. "You are only kids. Fourteen at the most. You can't get married."

"Yeah! That's gross!" yelled Slightly. His added comment made me laugh.

"It's not gross! Right, Peter?" asked Tiger Lily.

"Yes it is! I don't want to get married. Are you kidding me?" said a bewildered Peter.

"Okay, are we getting punk'd? Is Ashton Kutcher here?" I asked jokingly. Tiger Lily, Slightly, and Peter all looked at me as if I had three heads.

"What? You have never seen that show?" I asked. They all just stared.

"I guess not." I muttered as I kicked a rock.

"I will not get married!" Peter yelled as he backed away from her.

"Peter, think about all the good this will do for our people!" she said, walking towards him.

"Peter is a fairy?" I asked Slightly.

"Sort of. It's complicated." said Slightly.

"You don't care about the people!" I yelled, stepping up and glaring at Tiger Lily. "You just want to marry him!"

"Ofcourse I want to marry him! Every girl does! But this is an arranged marriage for the better of Neverland!" yelled Tiger Lily.

"Not me! I don't want to marry Peter!" I cried.

"That's because you are strange! I'm sorry Peter, but it's out if my control. We have to get married." said Tiger Lily sadly. But I saw right through her. She was totally faking it.

Peter didn't say anything. He just turned away from her and sighed. Tiger Lily turned and left, leaving the three of us totally in shock.

"Wow." I said sarastically.

"You aren't really gonna marry her, are you Peter? That's creepy!" said Slightly.

Peter turned and gave us a sorrowful look. "I guess I have to." he said quietly. I felt my stomach churn with disgust. This can't really be happening.


	19. Mermaid Lagoon

"No, Peter!" I yelled as I walked up to him. "You can't marry her!"

"Apparently, I can. And I have to." said Peter grimly.

"You don't have to! I think she is lying." I confirmed as I turned away from Peter.

"What do you mean?" asked Slightly.

"I think she is making it up so Peter will marry her." I said to Slightly.

"Really? Did you hear that Peter?" yelled Slightly. But Peter didn't answer. He was deep in thought.

"Now hold on, Slightly!" I said as I pulled him away from Peter. "I don't know for sure if that is true. Do the fairies often make decisions like that behind Peter's back?"

"No. They always consult him first!" said Slightly excitedly, as if he was just realizing this.

"Then she is lying." I said as I glanced towards Peter. He was staring out into space.

"We have to tell Peter!" Slightly exclaimed as he ran towards him.

"No!" I yelled as I pulled him back.

"Why not?" asked Slightly.

"I think he really wants to marry her." I said quietly.

"What? Why would you think that?" exclaimed Slightly.

"I don't know..." I trailed off. My heart had broken into a thousand peices. Peter doesn't love me anymore. And I just had to accept it. But I knew I could never stop loving him. I had promised. I turned around and started walking the other way.

"Katelyn?" called Slightly. But I ignored him.

"Katelyn?!" Slightly yelled again. I broke into a run and finally let the tears I had been holding back stream down my face.

"Don't follow me!" I screamed and continued running. I burst through some trees and towards a small brook. I decided to follow it and headed upstream. There were many rocks and small insects scattered about the stream, and it was a painful journey for my worn-out tennis shoes. And no, I don't normally sleep in them! I just forgot to change. But I guess it was lucky that I did.

I followed the creek for about 5 minutes before I came upon a large lake. The water was very dark and murky, with a hazy mist hovering above the watery abyss. I bent down next to the lagoon and peered in. I still couldn't see. I placed my hand on the surface of the water, but I immediately drew it back. The water was icy cold. I gasped when I heard singsong voices coming from the lake.

I felt fear burn inside me as the voices drew closer to the surface. My conscience screamed for me to get away, but I was glued in place beyond my control. The voices became louder as I saw three silvery bodies appear at the surface of the water. Mermaids.

I gasped as a mermaid's head bobbed infront of me. She was nothing like the pretty mermaids of storybooks. She was actually quite scary looking, with milky blue skin and eerie slits for eyes. She had fiery red hair and webbed hands. She looked me straight in the eyes and made a strange clicking noise. She reached for my hand and slipped her slimy, watery hand around it. But I couldn't draw away or scream. I was in some sort of trance.

She slowly started pulling me into the water, still clicking and keeping her penetrating stare. I felt my arm submerge along with my chest and head, but I still held her gaze and slipped under. When I felt my entire body was underwater, I started screaming and kicking about. But I was in too much of a panic to actually get anywhere with my swimming. I continued screaming untilI drew in for breath. But all I got was nasty lake water.

My lungs felt like they were going to burst as the mermaids started circling around me. Finally, one of them grabbed my leg and violently pulled me farther down. I gasped for air one last time before I totally passed out.

Sorry this was so short, readers. I am having horrible writer's block. Peter marry Tiger Lily???? Bleh! All in favor of Peter/Katelyn say "I".


	20. Do You Remember?

I felt my head throb as I gently raised a hand to stroke it. My vision was blurred as I tried to look around and find out where I was. As my eyes slowly came into focus, I gasped. I was in the willow tree where Peter and I had danced and seen the Delicates that had saved Peter later on. This was also the place where I had swore to Peter I would love him forever.

I sat up and rubbed my head some more, the pain surged by my sudden movement. I tried to lean back against the tree, but I only bumped it and made the pain worse. I groaned and turned my head towards the beautiful lavender leaves swaying in the breeze. I smiled as I watched them dance, completely unaware that someone had just entered from the opposite side. I continued gazing at the gorgeous coloration until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped and whipped my head around, immediately squeezing my eyes together as sudden pain shot through my skull. When I opened my eyes again, I saw Peter leaning over me, a worried expression painted on his face.

"Does it hurt?" he asked gently.

"What?" I whispered.

"Your head. Does it hurt?" he asked again.

"Yes." I whispered.

Peter nodded and handed me a strange looking plant.

"Drink this." he said as he placed the plant in my mouth and tipped it, spilling the contents down my throat. I cringed. This was the most disgusting stuff I have ever tasted!

"I know. It's gross. But it will stop the pain." Peter whispered as he pulled the flower from my mouth and sat back. I groaned again and pulled my legs to my chest. Peter scooted next to me and sighed.

"What a mess." he began.

"What?" I asked, turning my head to face him. Already I felt the pain melting away.

"With Tiger Lily. You remember, don't you?" he asked worriedly, staring at my head.

"Don't worry, I don't have amnesia." I chuckled slightly. There was only a little pain left.

"I can't believe I am getting married." Peter whispered.

"Peter, I think she is lying." I announced. The pain was now gone and I could sit normally.

"Why do you think that?" asked Peter.

"If you guys were getting married, the fairies would have told you before hand, don't you think?" I said.

"I guess you're right." said Peter sadly.

"You really want to marry her, don't you?" I asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Oh no! No, I really don't." said Peter quickly.

"Don't lie to me, Peter Pan." I said motherly.

"I don't want to marry her. I sware it." said Peter as he gave me the most sincere look I have ever seen. I smiled and leaned farther back.

"You remember this place, right?" Peter asked as he leaned back towards me and looked about the place, as if reliving something that made him happy. I was thrilled at his honest liking to the place, whether or not it was because our first real lovey-dovey moment was here.

"Peter, I told you. I don't have amnesia." I said again.

"No, I mean, do you remember what happened here?" he said as he stopped gazing at everything to look at me. I gave him a small smile.

"Ofcourse I remember. I could never forget." I sighed, not taking my eyes from his evergreen gaze.

"Katelyn." he said as he inched closer to me. I didn't flinch.

"Yes?" I said nonchalantly.

"I am so sorry for what has happened. With the Captain Hook thing, and then Tiger Lily, and me being a total jerk about it." said Peter.

"Wow. Peter Pan, apologizing. And saying that he was a jerk. I never thought I would live to see the day." I joked and gave him a playful smile. He returned it.

"But seriously. Do you forgive me?" Peter asked solemnly.

"Ofcourse! It was my fault too." I said.

"Wow. Katelyn... what's your last name?" he asked.

"Burrows." I smiled.

"Katelyn Burrows, apologizing. And admitting she was at fault. I never thought I would live to see the day." Peter said in a poor imitation of a girl's voice.

"I do not talk like that!" I laughed as I shoved him a little.

"You're not nice." Peter whined as he rubbed his arm.

"Shut up, Peter." I said as I leaned in to rest my head on his shoulder. He gladly accepted and put his arm around me.

"What happened?" I asked through a yawn.

"What?" he asked at my sudden question.

"What happened to me at the lake?" I clarified.

"Oh. I don't really know. Slightly suddenly broke my trail of thought and told me you had run away. I decided to go looking for you. But then I came up to this stream. I didn't know whether to go upstream or down, but I chose down. I flew down it for a little way, but, seeing you were not there, I shot back upstream. There I saw fading ripples in the Mermaid Lagoon and I quickly dove in. I saw mermaids on their way back towards their lair, and I saw one of them carrying you. I grabbed you from them, which by the way was very had to do when trying not to hurt you, and quickly surfaced. I laid you on the beach and tried to get you to wake up and breathe. I was so scared you had died. I finally saw you stir, and I decided to take you away from all the noise of the mermaids, Indians, pirates, and Lost Boys. I took you to the willow tree. It had been an hour before you had woken. I got all kinds of medicine for whatever may be hurting you." said Peter.

I smiled contentedly and nuzzled into Peter's chest. "Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?" asked Peter.

"For saving me." I sighed as my eyes drooped and I felt my consciousness fade away. I was out before I could hear Peter's reply.


	21. Katelyn's Delicate

I awoke from the hot sun beating down on my face. I opened my eyes to see Peter leaning over me and smiling. "How was your nap?"

I laughed and sat up. "How long did I sleep?"

"Five minutes." said Peter.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Then I woke you up cause I was bored." Peter laughed.

"That's not nice!" I giggled as I shoved him again.

"At least I don't hurt people." said Peter accusingly.

"That did not hurt!" I said.

"I know. You can't hurt me." said Peter as he stood up.

"What makes you think I can't hurt you?" I said as I stood up next to him.

"Well, you're a girl." said Peter matter-of-factly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I yelled.

"Well, it's just common logic. Boys are stronger than girls." said Peter nonchalantly.

"Girls can do anything guys can do!" I yelled as I gave the air a fist pump.

"I never said that you couldn't do anything. I just said guys are better at it." said Peter simply.

"Well you're wrong!" I yelled again as I started pushing Peter. But he just stood there as if I wasn't pushing him at all. He smiled at me and gave me a little shove. I fell backwards and huffed.

"Cheater." I muttered under my breath as I stood back up and dusted myself off.

"What was that?" he asked as he leaned in closer.

"Oh, nothing!" I said innocently as I brushed past him and faded through the leaves. Peter turned and sprinted after me.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he caught up to me and walked beside me.

"Home. Are the boys there?" I asked.

"I don't know. I haven't gone home." said Peter as we stomped through the rocky walls of the narrow ledges that marked the entrance to the willow tree. I stopped to marvel at a particularly beautiful Delicia. The petals were draped over a little lump in the center, which I assumed was a Delicate.

"You like that one?" Peter asked when he turned and realized I wasn't following him anymore.

"Yeah. It's so gorgeous." I whispered, not taking my eyes off of the little prize.

"Take it." said Peter as he nudged my shoulder with his own.

"What?" I asked, turning away from the flower and giving him a quizzical look.

"You heard me! Take it home." said Peter.

"You can't just take it, can you?" I asked as I lifted my hand to touch a petal. I gasped! It felt as fluffy as the cloud I had blown into on the way here.

"Sure! That's how I got Crystal Water." said Peter.

"Okay..." I started as I wrapped my fingers around the skinny stem. I gently plucked it from the ground, careful not to hurt the mystical creature inside. I pulled it to my chest and held it close, turning around and walking with Peter again.

"What are you gonna name it?" asked Peter as he looked over my shoulder at the rare plant.

"I don't know yet." I muttered, still gazing at my new companion. What should I name it? Crystal Water is a unique and beautiful name, but I wouldn't dare name it after Peter's Delicate. He might get sad.

I was suddenly filled with inexplicable joy when I realized I had finally captured the pet of my dreams. But what to name it???

"Anyway..." began Peter as he searched for the right words to say. "About Tiger Lily..."

"Oh right." I said sadly.

"I don't want to marry her, Katelyn!" Peter exclaimed. "I don't want to be committed to anyone!"

"Amen." I said sarcastically as I stroked my little flower as if it were a cat.

"What am I going to do?" Peter asked, distressed at the very thought of having to share a life with someone. And that someone being Tiger Lily made it all the more dreadful.

"I told you. I think she is lying. The fairies would have told you about such a life-changing decision. And besides, when have the fairies and Indians fought? They already have peace. You're not marrying her, Peter. Just relax." I said reasuringly.

"I can't relax! I don't love her!" Peter yelled again as we exited the creek and began the little journey through the woods. We passed the four-leaf-clover field again.

"I know Peter! And I don't blame you! She's a stuck up ditz!" I chuckled to myself.

"What is a ditz?" Peter asked.

"A person who acts stupid to impress a guy." I answered as I stared down at my Delicia again. Peter quickly pulled me aside before I slammed into a tree.

"That is definately Tiger Lily." Peter said with a smile. But his smile quickly faded, and I could tell he was thinking about being married to the horrible girl.

"Peter, I will do everything in my power to keep you guys from getting married." I told him as we neared the Underground Home. Peter smiled weakly at me and muttered a thank you.

I could see that the door had been fixed, although it was hard to open it again once you had shut it. The boys were inside playing Peter Pan (shocker) and the fireplace was filled with ashes and needed to be cleaned. The boys almost didn't notice us arrive until I cleared my throat.

"Hey!" they yelled as they dashed up to me and enveloped me in their trademark group hug.

"You're back!" exclaimed Nibs.

"Cool." said the Twins. But then they ran off to resume their game.

"Weren't you worried?" I asked.

"No. We knew you would be fine! Peter wouldn't let anything happen to you!" said Slightly as he pretended to stab Tootles in the chest. I felt my face heat up again, just as it had when Peter but his arm around me. Wow. That seemed like forever ago. Peter must have noticed the fireplace too, as he darted over to mend to it as I walked over to the bedroom and sat in Peter's large bed.

I placed the Delicia in front of me and gazed at all of it's beauty. I gasped as the flower unfolded to reveal the misty butterfly that had lighted the willow tree that one magical night.

It flapped its wings and floated up to my face, as if saying hello. I immediately loved it and let it rest on my shoulder. It felt good to know I had a little friend to talk to whenever I needed. At that moment, the perfect name popped into my head.

I held my hand up to my shoulder and let the Delicate hop onto it. I raised my hand in front of my hand and smiled.

"Welcome to the Underground Home," I whispered to the little butterfly. "Willow."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, my good readers! Katelyn finally has her Delicate! Do we like the name selection? I thought it fit very well. I actually have a picture of what Delicates look like, but I don't think you can post pictures or anything here. I will maybe put up the link in a forum or something. TTYL!

Risea Moone


	22. Sparky!

"And then Tiger Lily said they were getting married! Can you believe that?!" I said to Willow as we sat on the bed together.

"Wow." Willow whispered in Delicate language. Like fairies, only a Delicate's master can understand what they are saying. But I didn't consider myself Willow's master. We were friends. I understood what Peter meant when he could tell Crystal Water anything.

"Yeah. I got upset and left. I even fell into the Mermaid Lagoon" I muttered as I fiddled with the blankets.

"Oh my!" Willow exclaimed.

"Yeah, but Peter saved me." I said cheerily.

"Oh good!" exclaimed Willow.

"He brought me to the willow tree. Where you used to live." I clarified as I leaned in closer to Willow.

"You also danced there." said Willow happily.

"Yeah..." I began as my face heated up. Man, I hate when I do that!

"You still love him, don't you?" Willow asked in her beautiful singsong voice.

"What? Me? Naw..." I said as I looked away. But Willow was persistent.

"I know you are lying." she said as she landed on my shoulder.

"Ofcourse you do." I muttered as I shifted my weight so I was facing forwards again.

"So you do love him?" she asked agian.

"Yeah, so? It doesn't matter." I exclaimed.

"And why doesn't it matter?" she questioned me.

"He doesn't love me anymore." I whispered.

"Why do you think that?" asked Willow.

"He just doesn't. Ever since the _Jolly Roger_ incident, he doesn't love me." I muttered.

"You don't know that for sure." Willow reassured me as she flew in front of me face and glimmered, some of her magical powder floating onto Peter's bed and melting into it.

I smiled at her and patted her little head. Just then, a knock from the upstairs door startled me and I jumped up. "Who was that?" I asked Willow.

"Why don't you go see?" said Willow as she floated up and sat on my head.

"Great idea." I said sarcastically as I scampered to the door and walked into the living room. Slightly had just gotten to the door and was peering out the peephole.

"It's HER! Hide!" he cried as he dove down to the ground as if a bomb was about to go off.

"Who?" asked Tootles as he drew closer to the door. But Slightly pulled him down and whispered,"HER..."

"Oh!" said Tootles as he stood back up and opened the door. There stood Tiger Lily with that stupid grin on her face.

"Sorry! Peter's not home!" he exclaimed as he slammed the door in her face.

"Tootles!" I yelled as he turned around and dusted his hands off.

"What?" he asked as I shoved past him and opened the door again. Tiger Lily glanced at me and scowled.

"Katelyn." she uttered as if my name was a disgusting insect.

"Butthead." I retorted and smiled. She scoffed and flipped her hair. Wow. She's a lot like those popular girls at school!

"I need to see Peter." she said flatly. "Our wedding is in two days."

My heart surged at the sound of her words.

"Okay." I whispered as I turned around and back into the home.

"SPARKY! It's for you!" I yelled. Peter ran out of another room and looked around excitedly.

"Sparky? Who's that? Is he a new Lost Boy?" Peter asked, his adreniline pumping and his eyes wide. I looked down and shuffled my feet.

"No, Peter. It's for you." I muttered as I stepped aside to let Peter through the doorway. He frowned at how sad I was, and he came up to me and gave me a sorrowful look.

"Hey Katelyn. You okay? I see you've met your new friend." he said. But I just brushed past him and reentered his room.

"What are you doing?" exclaimed Willow as I sat back on my bed.

"I don't want to talk to him." I whispered. But to my dismay, Peter walked right into the room and sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he stared deep in my eyes.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"You're lying." he whispered. How can everyone tell when I am lying???

"It's nothing." I said as I turned away from him.

"Yes it is something." he said again.

"It's not important!" I said, still not facing him.

"Yes it is. Otherwise you wouldn't be upset in the first place." Man! He knows me too well.

I huffed and pulled my legs to my chest. I saw Willow flutter past me and land on the windowsill. Window? I thought we were underground. How peculiar...

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt Peter's prescence right beside me.

"You know you can tell me anything." he whispered into my ear as shivers ran up and down my spine. "I told you that."

I turned around so our faces were just mere inches apart. Suddenly, we both closed our eyes and kissed. I could hear Willow's little jingles of praise as I smiled to myself. Just then, Tiger Lily burst through the door and gasped. I immediately pulled away as Peter whipped his head around. She looked as if she was about to burst into flame. I whimpered and scooted farther away. She looked really scary. She walked towards us, her eyes glued to me and filled with hatred, her hand at her knife hilt.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So, what do we think? Reviews are appreciated. I dont see if this story is going anywhere, so I may just get a quick ending or only a couple more chapters. Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Actually, if you hate it, DONT review. Thanks! Just review or PM me for suggestions or comments.

Risea Moone


	23. Tiger Lily's Revenge

Tiger Lily marched towards me and I felt fear burn in my stomach.

"You little tramp!" she exclaimed as she pulled out her knife and pointed it at me.

"No!" Peter said as he attempted to take the knife from her. "Don't do it."

"Stay back Peter!" she yelled. "I don't want to hurt you."

"No! Don't get near her." Peter stood in the way and motioned for me to retreat. I didn't hesitate. Willow shot after me as we hurled over Peter's bed and headed for the door.

"Nope!" Tiger Lily teased as she jumped away from Peter and stood in front of me, her knife at the ready. I gasped and fell backwards, holding my hand up as some form of protection. Willow was flitting about Tiger Lily's face, but she easily swatted her away and knocked her into a pillow.

Peter lunged forward and took the knife, holding it above his head and out of Tiger Lily's reach.

"Give it to me!" she yelled as she hopped around Peter.

"No!" he exclaimed as he moved it out of her reach. She finally gave up and stood with her hands at her hips.

"I can't believe you were kissing her!" she yelled as she stamped her foot irritably. I slowly put my hand down and got up. Peter gave me a quick glance, but then his eyes shot back to Tiger Lily.

"I kissed her. So what?" he asked as if kissing someone was a common thing to do.

"Peter, we're engaged! Getting married! You can't kiss her! You can't talk to her! Only me!" she yelled jealously as she shot me a death glare. My stomach churned at the thought of Peter never being around me again.

"I guess we'll leave then." I whispered sadly. Tiger Lily looked pleased, but Peter's face was grievous.

"You can't leave!" he exclaimed as he scooted next to me. "I want to talk to you! I want to kiss you!"

I felt my mouth drop open as Peter words began to soak in. Did he just say he wants to kiss me?

"What?!" Tiger Lily screamed, but we didn't pay attention to her.

"But I thought you didn't..." I began, but I couldn't find the words to say.

"Didn't what?" he asked.

"Didn't love me..." I whispered, gazing into his shamrock green eyes.

"What? Why did you think that?" asked Peter.

"I don't know! I guess after what happened on the _Jolly Roger_, I thought you wouldn't love me." I said as I felt tears stinging the backs of my eyes. I fought to hold them back, but I let one single tear fall to signify my remorse. Peter immediately wiped it away and smiled.

"I will always love you." he said as he stroked the back of my head and smiled. I smiled and laughed.

"Hello? Peter! Your fiancee, standing right here!" Tiger Lily whined loudly. But Peter ignored her.

Suddenly, in a flash of color, Tiger Lily swooped in and snatched the knife from Peter. She whipped around her hand and smacked him in the face. Peter was caught off-guard and he stumbled backwards and fell onto the floor. Tiger Lily glared and me and raised the knife again. I screamed as the blade came down at an alarming rate.

I gasped as I felt the tip burst through my skin. Peter had scrambled to his feet and pushed Tiger Lily away, but it was too late. The knife had gotten in, and the would-be hole was now a long gash.

I screamed again and fell to the floor, grabbing my shoulder and hypervenilating. I felt the tingly sensation just before the pain floods in.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Peter yelled as he shoved Tiger Lily into the wall and cocked back his fist. He would have striked, but Willow fluttered over to him and pulled one of his blond curls. He turned and watched her flit over to me and rest on my shoulder. He let go of Tiger Lily, who crumpled to the floor, and his tear-stricken face was now hovering over mine.

"Katelyn!" he whispered as he cupped my face with his hands. The pain was indescribable. I wanted to die right then and there, shooting pain flowing into every inch of my body. At least, that's what it felt like.

"Katelyn please! Please, talk to me! Let me know you're okay!" he cried as more tears fell from his eyes and splattered onto my cheeks. Willow was sitting on my shoulder, flapping her winds against my neck to comfort me.

I tried to reply but no words came. The room slowly faded away as I felt myself slipping out of consciousness.

"Katelyn? No, no stay awake! You have to stay awake!" was the last thing I heard escape Peter's lips before it all went black.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wow. How dramatic! Will Katelyn make it? Are Tiger Lily and Peter really getting married? Or is she lying? I am thinking about making a sequal, as the end of the story is near. Good idea? Bad? Let me know by reviews if you are anonymous or by PM if you have an account. Thanx!

Risea Moone


	24. I Was So Sure

**Peter's POV**

No, no she can't die! This isn't happening!

"Katelyn? No, no stay awake! You have to stay awake!" I said as I leaned in closer to see if maybe she would whisper something. But nothing came. I felt more tears burn my eyes as they dropped from my face and onto hers.

"Peter..." I heard Tiger Lily mutter from the side. I whipped my head to her and gave her the most hateful stare I could muster. If looks could kill, Tiger Lily would be screaming and falling to the floor.

"How could you!? How could you do this?" I whispered, rage consuming me at the fact the girl I love could be dead.

"I'm sorry..." she began, but I cut her off.

"Sorry? SORRY!? Look at what you have done, Tiger Lily! You might have..." I couldn't force myself to utter the possibility of Katelyn being gone. "How can you just be sorry?!"

"Peter, I --" said Tiger Lily, but I interrupted again.

"I never want to see you again! I banish you! You are banished from Neverland! Never return! NEVER!" I screamed as I turned my attention back to Katelyn. Tiger Lily now forgotten, I looked at her face. She was pale and emotionless, and I prayed that she wasn't dead. No, she can't be dead. That wasn't possible.

I picked Katelyn up gently and held her close. Nothing could happen to her. I left Tiger Lily in a sobbing mess and I walked into the living room.

"What happened?"

"What's wrong with Katelyn?"

"Why is there blood on her dress?"

"What did Tiger Lily want?"

"Did Tiger Lily do that?"

"Are you alright, Peter?"

I was bombarded with questions from the curious and frightened boys, but I ignored them all as I kicked open the door and stepped into the cool air of Neverland's night. It was cloudy and stormy, but there was no rain. Katelyn huddled closer to me and moaned in her sleep. She was cold.

"Shh...Katelyn. I will get you to Moon Dust." I whispered to the limp form as I took off into the air.

We soared across the many trees and scenery as we grew closer to the biggest, widest tree of them all. I kept my eyes focused on it as I swooped lower and began to descend. I could hear Katelyn groaning again as she tilted her head. I landed on the ground and checked on her again.

The blood from her shoulder was now all over my hands and some of my torso. I quickly snapped out of my trance and headed for the door.

Inside were thousands of fairies, all doing work and talking amongst themselves. I waded through them and made my way to the center of the tree. Where the king and queen live. I knocked a couple of times, waited 2 seconds, then knocked again. I started to get antsy as I shuffled my feet. I looked at Katelyn again.

She was even more pale than before, and she hadn't made any noise to prove she was still alive. My heart was growing weak as the door finally opened.

"What can I do for you, Peter?" a small fairy asked as she hovered up to my face.

"It's Katelyn!" I gushed. "Tiger Lily stabbed her. So I took her here. Can you help her?"

The dainty fairy peered at Katelyn and sighed. "I will do what I can..."

"But you can save her, right?" I pushed.

She gave me a sorrowful look. "I said I will do what I can."

I felt fear surge through my veins. "But--"

"Give me the girl. We have no time to lose." said Moon Dust as Katelyn floated out of my hands and onto a bed inside the room.

"Wait here, Peter." she said as the door was closed in my face. I sighed and started to pace about the room. All the fairies were staring at me, but I blocked them all out. All I cared about was Katelyn.

After sitting on a tree stub for what felt like hours, another fairy hovered out of the room and up to me.

"Hello, Mr. Pan." she said sadly.

"How is Katelyn?" I asked, too scared to even say hello back. I needed to know that she was alright.

"We'll get to that later." she said.

"No!" I yelled, standing up. "Tell me! Is she alright?!"

"Sir, please! Sit back down and lower your voice!" she snapped. I did so and awaited the news.

"Unfortunately..." she began.

"Unfortunately? What's wrong?" I whispered as my stomach churned and I grew fearful.

"She was stabbed by a knife filled with pure hatred and anger." said the fairy, her wings lowering and her head bowing. "She needed a special potion to revive her and kill the hatred that flows inside of her. I'm deeply sorry, Peter, but we do not have that potion in our possession..."

It took a minute for me to soak in what she had just said.

"You mean...she's..." I couldn't talk. I couldn't think. I was too distraught and upset.

"I'm so sorry. There is nothing we can do." she said again.

I felt myself stagger as tears began flooding my eyes. I fought so hard to hold them back, but they pulled through and dripped down my face at a rapid rate.

"Would you like to see her?" asked the fairy as she floated back up and flew to the door. At first, I felt I couldn't look at her. That it would be too hard. But something told me to go in anyways.

I nodded and stood up, walking over to the door and slipping inside. I could see many fairies gathering around the bed where the pale girl was laying. More tears sprang to my eyes as I drew closer.

"Are you sure we don't have that potion?" asked Moon Dust to a fairy I have never seen before.

"I already checked madam. Twice. I could not find such a potion." he said sadly.

I walked closer to where the fairies were watching her. Katelyn sat motionless, her breathing but little breaths that were very quick.

"Peter." Moon Dust said solemnly as she floated up to my face.

"I know." I said suddenly. I didn't want to hear the news again. Moon Dust sighed and turned back to the fairies.

"Come." she said simply. "Leave them alone."

The fairies followed her out of the room and left me alone with Katelyn. I kneeled next to the bed and looked into her horribly white face. I had never seen something that had made me so sad. I reached out for her hand and gasped. It was unnaturally cold and stiff, and when I grabbed it, there was no sign she was holding my hand as well. Just when I thought I had run out of tears, even more came pouring down my face.

How could this happen? Weren't we supposed to have a happy ending? Why can't we have a happily ever after? I laid my head on the side of the bed and sighed deeply.

Just then, I saw Katelyn's eye twitch and her mouth move slightly. Her head tilted so she was facing me, and I gasped as her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, but the were soon filled with concern when she focused on me.

"Peter?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "Peter, why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry." I sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" she asked again, her voice filled with compassion.

"I failed you. I didn't protect you well enough. I couldn't stop her. It's all my fault you're here!" I gushed as even more tears spilled from my eyes and onto the bed. I have never cried so much in my life.

"No." she said supportively. "This isn't your fault. Everything happens for a reason."

"No. There is no reason for you to die!" I exclaimed, getting angry that Katelyn thought it was okay for her to die.

Katelyn's face immediately softened and her eyes grew wet. "I'm dying?" she whispered.

I gasped and started rubbing her head. I never should have said that. "I will make Tiger Lily pay, I swear it."

"No, Peter! This wasn't her fault. This wasn't anyone's fault." she whispered again.

"How can you say that?" I gasped. "How can you shrug this off as if it's no big deal?"

"I am obviously meant to die..." she said softly as her gaze drifted from my eyes to a candle that was sitting on a table next to us.

"No. I am so sorry." I said again as I rubbed her cheek. She still wouldn't look at me.

"Katelyn. I want you to know, that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me." I said. She glanced at me again and drew in a lot of oxygen, as if merely speaking caused her pain and cost a lot of energy.

"If it wasn't for you forgetting your story," she said with a smile. "I never would have come here. Tell my mother. Leave a note..."

"I will." I whispered.

She smiled at me as a single tear escaped her eye. " I have always loved you, Peter Pan. Never forget me."

"Katelyn don't talk like that." I said, even though it was me who had brought up the painful subject.

"Just promise me you won't ever forget me." she whispered.

"I promise." I said as another tear fell off my face. She smiled at me and for a split second, her eyes shown with happiness. Then, her smile faded and she lightly closed her eyes. One last breath escaped her lips before she stopped moving.

"K-Katelyn?" I asked as I shook her arm gently. Nothing.

"Katelyn?" I said again as I shook harder. Nothing.

I shook from my cries as I laid my head against hers. I enveloped her in a hug and cried harder. Why did this happen? She's so perfect. I was sure she couldn't die. I was so sure.

000000000000000000000000000000

Sob sob Katelyn dies!!!!!! Poor Peter. Don't worry though, this isn't the ending chapter! Review!


	25. Even Death

I felt my stomach churn as I sat in the Indian circle. Indians were dancing and celebrating the soon-to-be marriage of me and Tiger Lily. The Indians were outraged when they found out I had tried to banish her, and unfortunately, Katelyn was wrong. It was an arranged marriage.

I couldn't bring myself to eat or dance. I couldn't even smile. I haven't smiled since Katelyn...left.

I saw Tiger Lily prance over to me and kneel down. "Hey, Petey." she cooed. I hate when she calls me that.

"Hi." I muttered.

"Why aren't you celebrating?" she asked. She can't be THAT stupid!

I just shrugged.

"Peter, you are gonna have to just forget her." she said as if Katelyn was a bad memory that needed to be erased.

"I can't forget her." I said solemnly. I didn't dare blame it on her. Not after Katelyn reassured me it was no one's fault.

"I know how you feel." she said soothingly.

"You do?" I asked.

"No. But I can imagine." she said again. I sighed and leaned against the pole behind me.

"Just forget her Peter. Everything will be so much easier that way." said Tiger Lily as she sat next to me.

"I can't. I promised I would never forget her." I whispered.

"But you have ME now!" she said excitedly.

"So?" I replied nastily.

She sighed and grabbed my hand. I drew away. That didn't feel right. I liked it when Katelyn held my hand, and she was the only one allowed.

"Peter, we're married now--"

"Not yet." I retorted.

"Well, we will be soon." she snapped. I huffed and turned away.

"Why do you hate me?" she asked.

"Why do you think?!" I yelled as I jumped up. "You're a murderer! You killed her! You killed the girl I love! I hate you!" I turned away from her and ran off into the woods.

"Peter? Peter, come back! We are getting married in an hour!" she yelled as she chased after me.

"No! Stay away from me!" I shouted as I darted through the underbrush.

"Peter please!" she called, but I ignored her. I ran all the way to the Underground Home and burst through the door. All the boys were playing and talking excitedly. But I didn't care what they were doing. I ran into the bedroom and slammed the door. I flopped onto my bed and let the emotions I had been hiding for so long pour out. I turned over and buried my head in my pillows.

I heard the door open and someone tip-toe in.

"Go away." I said through my pillow.

"Peter." a soft voice said. "Why are you crying?"

I gasped. No, it couldn't be...

I whipped around and gaped at the sight before me. There, living and breathing, sitting in front of me, was Katelyn Burrows.

"Wha--what..." I started. She smiled.

I finally scrambled off my bed and ran up to her, enveloping her into the biggest hug I could muster.

"I thought you were dead! I was so scared." I screamed as I rocked her gently.

"I was." she smiled as she drew away. "But they got the potion."

"They did?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, they just found it." Katelyn gushed.

"Where was it?" I asked expectantly.

"They found it on my bed sheets." she whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Peter." Katelyn whispered. "Your tears saved me."

"They did? I did? What?" I asked, too confused to make sense.

She laughed and gave me a sly look. Oh, I love that laugh. "Your tears saved me! The only thing that can destroy pure hatred is pure love."

I gasped and smiled. She smiled back and pulled me into a hug. I felt tears burn my eyes again and held her as tight as I could without choking her.

"Okay, now why are you crying?" she asked as she pulled away and put her hand on my cheek.

"I just missed you so much! And now you are here--" but I was cut off by a delicate kiss from Katelyn. My heart fluttered as I felt the familiar feelings and memories replay in my mind.

When we pulled away, we could hear people cheering. We turned to see the door wide open and al the Lost Boys, Kevin, and Willow with happy expressions on their faces. Tiger Lily burst into the room with 3 Indian braves.

"There he is--" she stopped dead.

"You! I thought you were gone!" she screamed.

"Well, Miss Piggy, I am sorry to break the news to you, but nothing stands in the way of true love. Even death." Katelyn snapped as I chuckled and pulled her closer.

"Ge-get her!" she stammered to the braves behind her.

"Oh, bug off!" yelled Kevin as he shoved her back out the door and slammed it in her face.

All of us laughed as I leaned in for another kiss. She gladly accepted. I think it's safe to say the wedding was canceled!

**Katelyn's POV**

Sorry for the scare, my friends! I am alive and well, thanks to Peter! Anyway, if there is anything to be learned in this story, it's that forced relationships always end in peril, never be afraid to take a chance, and nothing stands between true love.

Even death.

0000000000000000000000000000

Well, that's the end. Do we like? Feel free to PM and review me for suggestions, comments, or questions. I am also thinking about making a sequal. Good idea? Bad? Let me know! Kudos to all the people who have reviewed and made me feel all special inside:)

Risea Moone


	26. Katelyn's POV

Katelyn ran through the four-leaf-clover field, like the one she had seen with Peter. She could hear the waves and smell the salt in the air. She turned to see a large hill, the waves peeking out on either side. She tried to climb it and reach the beach, but she couldn't do it. At least, she couldn't do it alone.

"Why don't you just fly over?" said a voice. She turned to see Peter Pan float down from the sky and stand infront of her.

"I can't do it all by myself. I don't have fairy dust. You should know that, Peter." she said back to him.

"You're right. Here, I'll help you." Peter picked her up and they soared over the mountain. They landed on the beach as Peter put her down and sat next to her.

"It's so pretty here." Katelyn said happily.

"It is. I am proud to call it my home." Peter replied.

"You should." she retorted.

"When you get better, we can come here in the real world." said Peter.

"This is the real world. And I am fine." she said.

"No it's not. This is just a dream." said Peter matter-of-factly.

"A dream? Really? Am I asleep?" Katelyn asked dream Peter.

"No. You're unconscious." he replied.

"Oh my. I am? What happened to me?" Katelyn asked.

"You got stabbed." said Peter.

"Good gracious! Who the heck stabbed me?" asked Katelyn, flustered.

"Tiger Lily. She hates you." said Peter.

"Well ofcourse. I am another girl in Peter's world." Katelyn replied.

"You mean my world?" Peter asked.

"No, I mean the real Peter. You are dream Peter." said Katelyn.

"Oh I see. Yeah, she really hates you. But that's because you are keeping Real Peter away from her." said Dream Peter.

"Well, Real Peter doesn't want to marry her. He told me." Katelyn replied.

"You know why he doesn't, right?" Dream Peter asked.

"Ofcourse! Because she's a clingy, homicidal freak!" yelled Katelyn.

"Well, that's half of it." said Deam Peter.

"What's the other half?" asked Katelyn.

"He still loves you." said Dream Peter.

"What? No he doesn't!" yelled Katelyn screamed.

"Quiet down! And yes, he does. I asked him. We share the same conscience." said Dream Peter.

"He really does?" asked Katelyn.

"Duh! He never stopped." said Dream Peter.

"Really? Wow, I am really stupid." said Katelyn.

"Yes you are. But that's not the point. You have to make things right in the real world. You have to wake up before it's too late." said Dream Peter.

"How do I wake up?" asked Katelyn.

"You will in any second now." said Dream Peter.

"Oh. I guess I will just wait then." said Katelyn.

"You have to make things right!" said Dream Peter.

"I will!" Katelyn yelled.

Suddenly, the whole scene, including Dream Peter, started to fade away. Everything turned black, then I found myself in a strange room. I tilted my head just a little and opened my eyes. I could hear someone whimpering, but my vision was too fuzzy to see who it was. As my eyesight came into focus, I saw Peter crying and looking straight at me.

"Peter, why are you crying?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry." Peter said to me. The events from just an hour ago flooded back into my mind as I replayed Tiger Lily's attack and Peter trying to save me.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked innocently.

"I failed you. I didn't protect you well enough. I couldn't stop her. It's all my fault that you are here!" Peter gushed as he cried more.

"No." I said, trying to make him feel better. "This isn't your fault. Everything happens for a reason."

"No! There is no reason for you to die!" Peter exclaimed. I was taken aback my his words. Dying...I was dying????

"I'm dying?" I asked, suddenly filled with grief and fear.

Peter lunged forward and rubbed my head, as if trying to calm me. "I will make Tiger Lily pay, I swear it."

"No, Peter! This wasn't your fault. This wasn't anyone's fault." I reassured him. The last thing I wanted was to leave Peter on a murdurous rampage. No one else needed to die.

"How can you say that? How can you shrug this off as if it's no big deal?" Peter asked me.

"I am obviously meant to die..." I muttered. I couldn't look at Peter anymore. I directed my attention to a candle that was sitting on a table near us. The light flickering brought me deep into thought. It reminded me so much of myself. A flame. Normally so strong and encouraging. But just a little gust of wind (or a knife) could easily wipe it out. But my thoughts were interrupted by Peter's voice.

"No. I am so sorry." Peter said as he started to rub my cheek. I still focused my attention on the candle. I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Katelyn, I just want you to know that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me." Peter said. I sudden;y felt my energy drain from my body as I turned to look at Peter.

"If it wasn't for you forgetting your story." I said, smiling just a little. "I never would have come here. Tell my mother. Leave a note..."

"I will." he said hurriedly.

I suddenly felt very emotional as I realized that I was dying. I remembered what Dream Peter said to me as a tear fell down my face. "I have always loved you, Peter Pan. Never forget me."

"Katelyn don't talk like that." he said to me. I sighed.

"Just promise you won't ever forget me." I repeated.

"I promise." he whispered. I smiled and felt pure happiness for just a minute. But I suddenly felt another wave sweep away my energy. I felt my eyes droop and my head sag as I fell into unconsciousness. I could hear Peter saying my name, but I was too tired to answer. Pretty soon, I was out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is she alright?"

"You gave her the antidote, right?"

"Yes my queen. She should wake up any second now."

"Why isn't she waking?"

"Patience, Ranell."

"Wait, here she comes!"

"Quiet!"

I awoke to find myself still in the strange room. I turned to see three fairies circling my head and staring at me. I groaned and sat up.

"She lives!" one of them exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" asked another.

"Yes...am I dead?" I asked groggily.

"No, sweetheart. We have revived you." said the same fairy.

"You have?" I exclaimed.

"Yes. We found the potion on your bed!" said the third.

"You did?" I asked.

"Yes. Peter Pan left us with the antidote." said the second one.

"He did?" I asked.

"Peter Pan loves you. And the only thing that can destroy pure hate is pure love!" said the third.

"Which Tiger Lily put in you when she stabbed you!" said the first fairy.

"Oh...I see." I said.

"Now go!" said the second fairy. "That horrible wedding is in an hour and a half! You must stop it!"

"Okay..." I moaned as I sat up and waddled out the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Katelyn!!!!" Kevin yelled as I sulked into the Underground Home.

All the boys screamed and ran up to me, hugging me and kissing me and telling me how much they missed me.

"And how Peter has missed you!" screamed Tootles.

"He hasn't eaten hardly anything." said the Twins.

"Yeah, we were really worried." said Nibs.

"I am sorry that I worried you." I said solemnly.

"But now Peter will be happy!" Slightly yelled.

"But the wedding!" said Curly.

"Heck with the wedding!" exclaimed Nibs.

But we didn't have to do anything. Peter ran into the room and into his room, slamming the door behind him. We could hear his sobs echoing from the other room.

"You had better go talk to him." said Slightly.

I nodded and stood up, walking slowly towards Peter's door. I opened it quietly and tip-toed inside. Peter was on his stomach, his head in his pillow and his cries muffled.

"Go away!" he yelled.

"Peter, why are you crying?"


End file.
